


Neighbourhood Watch

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Confession, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Blanket cuddles, Butt cleavage, Childishness, Dildo Friend, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Frottage, Gardening, Humor, Levi in a blanket is the cutest thing ever, Levi is pissed, Loneliness, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Movie Night, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parties, Payback, Public erections, Revenge, Sex Toys, Social Awkwardness, Social Media, Speedos, Suburbia, Suggestive clothing, Teasing, Twitter, angry masturbation, annoying neighbours, chick flick, ereri, lawn art, man tears, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who you lived next door to made all the difference, could tip the delicate balance from a quiet existence to one of abject horror - think neighbours fighting over boundaries, suing one another about fence height and leaving threatening letters in mail boxes. </p><p>None of this happened to Levi, nothing nearly as drastic, however the newcomer to his once peaceful street was causing him pain, havoc wreaked in his usually calm life. </p><p>What made it worse was that the brunette that now lived beside him had started to catch his eye for all the wrong reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Is War

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So Kitty and myself are trying something new here so bear with us!
> 
> We'll take a chapter each but also within those chapters, we'll be taking a character each. So for the purposes of this, Kitty is Eren and I am Levi, calling upon our spirit animals to some extent ;) 
> 
> I'll kick this off, hope you like what's to come! More characters and tags will likely be added as we go along.
> 
> Enjoy!

Every fucking night. Every single solitary fucking night. 

Levi threw the covers back dramatically, huff from between tight lips as he strode naked across to his bedroom window, curtains wrenched apart as if they had personally cut his balls off and wrapped them up in gift paper. A small amount of plaster dust spilt from the assaulted brackets as the pole was once again subjected to brutality, two weeks of harsh treatment sure to tear the metal from a solid wall. 

"Don't you fucks know what time it is?!"

Roaring from the opening, he screamed to the new comer and his friends - you couldn't pick your family or your neighbours apparently, some little shit having taken up residence in his previously peaceful suburbia. Daddy's money no doubt, he grumbled internally. No chance that runt could get a nice house on a nice street any other way. 

No one paid him any attention, broken sleep ignored as music blared incessantly. There were about eighty seven cars piled up around the home, a slight exaggeration perhaps but Levi was pissed. Royally pissed. 

"Fucking bunch of dickless shits!" 

His last cry was met by nothing but a wall of sound again, new track starting up to a cry of males all approving with the choice. He, however, did not approve and slammed his windows shut, hot summer night now held tightly in the sweltering room with no hope of a faint breeze. Fuckers. 

On top of the bed linen, Levi tossed and turned, leg stuck out over the side of the mattress. Then the other. Pillow across the head. Starfish position. Foetal. Arms up, head back. No matter what he did, the end result was still the same - sweaty balls and a moisture beaded forehead. Groaning, he swept damp black hair from his face and leapt up again, fresh air coming in and the added bonus of 'Show Me Love' sailed through the open window, complete with screechy men trying to hit the high notes. 

Flat on his back, Levi tried to block out the singing and instead basked in the breeze that tickled over his bare skin, delicious fingers of wind which lifted his soul a tiny bit and fatigue allowed him to drift away, body twitching as a dream began. 

All of that was shattered into a thousand pieces as one of the pricks outside dropped their beer bottle, smashed glass met by jeers and calls - why was it so amusing to break shit? With a low moan, the pale and sleep deprived individual gave up and turned over, book snatched to at least provide something of a distraction. 

Three in the morning ticked in, silence shrouding the room and a thud denoted the novel had hit the floor, honest slumber finally allowed to grace the unmoving figure on the sheets. Light snores were the only sound now, heavenly purrs of rest that brought serenity to life and a porcelain chest rose and fell peacefully. Until the crash. 

Levi was bolt upright in a second, hand reaching for his ever-ready baseball bat, a throw back to less wealthy living conditions and he prowled over, hyped and fuelled with the adrenaline offered to those disturbed so unexpectedly. Peering out, dangerous silver eyes picked up on movement and the grip on his weapon tightened, muscles flexing and on the verge of springing into action. As he watched carefully, a shadowy figure stumbled by the now fallen trash can, sturdy plastic container on wheels lying prone and it's contents strewn across the drive adjacent to his. 

"Shit...sorry…" 

His stupid as fuck neighbour apologised to the felled garbage, hands out to placate whoever had been assaulted as a drunken path was wound to the front door, man's pants missing and boxers visible and a slam signalled home had been reached. 

"Simple minded pissing idiotic little prick." Grumbles poured out as defcon five was stepped down, tense form relaxing and bat returned to it's rightful place. As Levi tried to get back to his dreamland, one thought troubled him, something his poor wired mind couldn't quite shake - the kid certainly had a damn fine ass. 

~~~~~~

Thanks to the breeze which had kept his nether regions sweat-free, the tired and overly grumpy man held a broom in rigid fists, sweeping motions punctuated by gripes and snide comments with each stroke. Not only had that imbecile knocked over a bin, the innards had blown all over the place, mostly into Levi's own front lawn. A chip packet was dislodged from his gardenias, petals no longer sullied by the word 'Lays' and a tissue was gently nudged from beneath a healthy lavender plant. 

"Fucking drunk. Getting his shit on my stuff. He can have it right fucking back."

A small pile had been created, one which was pushed slowly over the open boundary and right back from whence it came, mound of trash on the otherwise tidy paving. Not wanting to get too far into it just now, Levi left his gift by the front door and marched back inside, not even the scent of his favourite tea making him lighter - no sleep and a soiled garden did not lend itself to good nature. 

After stewing over last night's party a little longer, the disgruntled home owner decided to make something of his day, take the clement weather as a sign and hurry the bad temper away. Picking out relevant items, the slightly less aggravated male pulled his straw hat on and looked down, attire not quite befitting a sunny bout of gardening so he ascended the staircase, new wardrobe selected for such an activity. 

Levi barely noticed when his neighbour emerged bleary eyed into mid-afternoon brightness, face rubbed as the brunette attempted to shake off over indulgence and what he hoped was a banging headache. He thought a comment had been made but ignored the low voice, concentrated on removing weeds from the flower beds instead and gave the soil a vigorous turning over whilst kneeling, one palm pressed onto pristine grass. The small fork dug into mud, twisting and tossing as new dirt was revealed, perfect base of brown to assist his neat blooms and the dark haired man sat back on his heels, brow mopped with the back of one thick glove as he took a break. Grabbing a bottle, water was drunk down hungrily, hydration an important thing in this kind of heat and he allowed some to spill on his chin, tiny droplets splattering to his chest. It would evaporate in seconds no doubt, but felt good at the time. 

Back to work, Levi wiggled further in, errant leaves picked out along with a missed piece of trash - there was no question where the burger wrapper had come from and he held it aloft with pinched fingers, on his feet swiftly to deliver it back home. 

Dull green orbs watched in confusion as the yellow paper was brought closer, grey slits looking directly into those narrowed emerald hues and the rubbish was dropped, adding to the mountainous pile already on the younger male's door step. 

"Yours, I believe." Levi spun, annoyed figure gliding away to continue his careful tending. "Next time he can come and fucking clear it up himself. Inconsiderate shit." Muttering to some roses, sharp blades snipped and pruned, tool as cutting as the tongue which griped consistently throughout the tidying session. A door closed and the gardener glanced round, heap of garbage still exactly where he'd left it and he shook his head. "Filthy. Making the place look like a damn ghetto." Sniffing, he continued to present at least his own house as respectable and took four of the deep red flowers, stems expertly severed to be taken inside and placed in water. 

Come dinner time, Levi had simmered down again, peaceful evening nice and quiet as classical music played softly, meal eaten with small mouthfuls and he scanned over the pages in his book, story reaching a peak of sorts and not something he was able to leave alone. Reading intently, he hunched over the words and forgot all about food, lazy chews ridding himself of the current load and all attention on the exciting tale. Just as the main characters put themselves in imminent peril, a rapid knock sounded, wooden entrance rapped upon and he gave a tut, marker in place to secure his position and Levi opened his door, met by a sight which incensed and lit his rage once more.

Giggles could be heard in the dusk, owner not discernable but he wasn't looking, merely stared at the irritating gift on the mat. A note sat atop his new present, short missive scrawled in predictably childish script and he scowled, thin brows meeting above his nose. 

'Yours I believe' 

Underneath lay the little shit's pyramid of bottles and card, packets and wrappings neatly arranged - the guy next door had gone to the trouble of sweeping up the mess, although hadn't put it where it belonged, simply moved the pile from one address to the other. Fists clenched tightly in spasms and his temper boiled, lips pressed together as he knew this couldn't stay where it was, had to be gotten rid of. Now. 

"I will make your life a living hell, brat."

More laughter met his dark proclamation, a flash of tanned flesh skipping away and lock turned to shelter the person from repercussions but that wouldn't save him forever, thought Levi. Oh no. It was on. 

"You wanna play, I'll play. Just fucking wait. This is war."


	2. Your Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's bad enough that Eren has to deal with a nasty hangover. Now it seems his neighbor is challenging him to some kind of battle and Eren doesn't plan on losing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Kitty here. Just a quick reminder that we are now seeing things from Eren's pov in this chapter. I hope you enjoy :)

Eren waved goodbye to the last of his party guests as they slowly backed their car off of the lawn and into the street. He smiles to himself thinking back to tonight's events. "Another awesome party,Eren." He says to himself dragging a trash bag full to bursting with garbage from tonight's event. Summer was his favorite season. He enjoyed going to the beach with friends, he was off from college and of course his favorite, throwing parties.

  Eren was finally settling into his new location. It was a small quiet neighborhood in a nice part of town. Sometimes too quiet. He still missed living at his mom's house but now that she married that stupid prick she worked with, he was asked (forced) to move.

His stepfather and his mother sat Eren down one day and told him it was time for him to go out and live on his own for a while. He needed to learn to be independent so he could make his way in the world and blah, blah, blah as he had stopped listening at that point.

Eren loses his train of thought as they get muddled by the alcohol coursing through his system. With slight difficulty due to his coordination being impaired, Eren opens the trash can and tosses the bag in and slams the lid shut. He now realizes that he is still in his underwear.

At some point someone had spilled beer on his pants and he just dropped his soggy jeans on the spot, too drunk to give a shit. It would probably be a good idea to go back inside before someone called the cops thinking he was some kind of pervert.

He turns around a little too fast causing him to lose his balance and he stumbles backwards knocking over the big  trash can. "Shit, sorry." He said patting the fallen receptacle as if he were comforting a child.

Looking down he noticed that the top had opened on impact and trash had been vomited into the pristine flowerbeds of his neighbor's garden. Eren just shrugged his shoulders suddenly feeling a wave of drowsiness taking over and shuffled drunkenly back to the house deciding he would deal with this tomorrow.  
\-------–----------------------------------

"Fuck.." Eren mutters when the strong rays of the afternoon sun blaze through the gap in the curtains awakening him from his deep slumber. As soon as he tried to lift his head from the pillow his hangover hit him like a ton of bricks. He tried to just go back to sleep but his screaming bladder and the jackhammer bouncing inside of his skull were demanding attention.

Eren drags himself out of the bathroom after relieving his bladder, brushing his teeth to get the awful taste out of his mouth and downing some aspirin for his headache. He then navigates through the house towards the kitchen, surroundings still slightly messy after the half assed cleaning job he did last night. It's then he remembers the fallen trash can. "It's not like it's going anywhere, I'll deal with it after I eat." He tries to convince himself.

After consuming 2 bowls of cereal and half a gallon of orange juice, Eren decides to finally make his way out into the inferno that is the front yard on a midsummer afternoon. He almost forgot he was pantless, making a short detour to his room to throw on some cargo shorts.

He finally exits through the front door, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes and trying not to be blinded by the suns glare. He looks down and notices that the trash from last night had somehow materialized to the side of his front door. "What the fuck?" He mutters, trying to think while his brain still feels like it's being squeezed in a vice. He hears noises coming from his neighbor's yard so he moves closer to investigate.

He hadn't actually met his neighbor yet since Eren is usually sleeping off a hangover or engaging in hours of gaming with his friends during daylight hours. Judging by the fact that his neighbor's home and yard liked like something out of a fucking "Better Homes and Gardens" magazine, the guy was probably just as much of a pretentious prick as the people who read them. 

What is the point of having all these plots  of strategically placed flowers when they are all going to fucking die as soon as the weather gets cold. Flowers are fucking stupid in Eren's opinion and he was secretly glad he had tainted that stupid garden even if it was only temporarily.

Eren was certainly not expecting the sight before him when he peered into the neighbor's yard. He wasn't sure whether to be amused or aroused. The first thing that caught his attention was the man's choice of gardening attire. The outfit left little to the imagination, well it had Eren imagining things all right and all of them were inappropriate.

His neighbor was bent over a flowerbed,ass in the air barely covered by a pair of what he and his friends would call "Daisy Dukes" their slang term for tiny denim shorts while shimmying around like some kind of slutty forest Sprite yanking out weeds.  The ensemble was completed with a wide brimmed straw gardening hat.This guy certainly screamed flamboyant. 

Eren smirks."I'd totally hit that though." He says in a low growl to himself. He can't help but stare when the pale man paused to take a drink of water watching a few drops land on his chest. "Damn." Eren mutters. All of a sudden the man pauses yanking something from within the plants. He stares at the object and sends an angry glare in Eren's direction.

Eren just stares in confusion as to what set this guy off all of a sudden. The man is now stalking angrily over to Eren's side of the fence. He practically burns a hole right through Eren's head with the way those beams of silver are trained on him. He walks past Eren and drops the item on top of the pile next to the front door. He pauses only to say "Yours,I believe." and then returns to his yard. Eren just turns around and stomps back into the house and slams the door.

"Two can play this game, buddy." Eren says his anger seeping into his thoughts. He keeps watch through the window waiting for the other man to return inside his house so he can strike. A short while later, Eren carefully deposits the pile of trash on the steps next door topping it with a little card sure to piss the guy off.

Eren quickly knocks on the door loud enough to be heard and retreats to his side of the fence barely holding in sinister laughter. He is not disappointed when he hears his neighbor angrily yelling threats at him. Eren runs back into the house slamming and locking the door. "Your move,Daisy." He smirks.


	3. Rude Awakenings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zed here again for chapter three - let revenge commence.

After yesterday's filthy delivery, not much more had been heard from next door - a few cars arrived but no music, open windows of the neighbouring home letting out the odd burst of gunfire and Levi presumed that it must've been game night. Either that or the lazy shit had finally been shot down. 

"Chance would be a fine thing." 

Speaking out loud in the otherwise quiet house, the pale man packed away his laptop and clapped once, work all done and it wasn't even two in the afternoon, plenty time to attend to his favourite hobby. Standard gardening attire in place, he made his way out into the balmy sun, plenty of sunscreen of course and trusty wide rimmed hat to protect his skin from burning. Being so pale had both pros and cons, latter including the innate ability to turn into a lobster after approximately three seconds if no creamy guard had been applied - not a good look. The advantages were generally centred around his sex life, having received comments on how mysterious it made him seem, the alabaster-like flesh so pure and flawless, a blank canvass to mark and brand at will. Smirking at the thought, he ignored how many weeks it had been since the last time and threw himself into the task at hand. 

A tall fence stood between his boundary and the prick next door, stained a deep chocolate on this side and probably covered in cobwebs and shit on the other. 

"Bet he doesn't even own a fucking lawnmower." 

He knew there was grass over the wall, could see it from the bedroom window and it looked despicable, an unkempt meadow of weeds, wildflowers and who knows what else. Perhaps one of his dumbass friends was in there too, lost in a sea of green during a drunken night, body never to be found at the bottom of the heap. He hadn't even bothered giving a second thought to revenge, such a childish act really and his trowel set about turning soil, beds well tended and perfectly sectioned off from the deep emerald lawn, neat lines signalling the start of bloom territory. Humming a tune softly, Levi allowed his brain to switch off and revelled in the peaceful atmosphere, mechanical motions creating serenity and a chance to de-stress. 

Nothing but the sound of birds and his own shovelling actions filled the garden, a sedate day indeed and the man considered allowing himself a more relaxed afternoon. Why not? After all, his sleep patterns of late had been totally fucked. 

An hour passed by and the back yard was now the scene of something else, a totally indulgent occurrence that Levi felt no qualms about whatsoever. He laid topless on a lounger, optimum shady patch by the fence taken up and hat discarded, pitcher of Pimms mixed with fruity delights on the go and eyes closed. It was so silent that he started to drift off, alcohol combining with fatigue and hot weather and he snoozed with a tiny smile on his lips, hands laced together over a muscular chest. 

Fate, or more correctly, a particularly shitty individual was not so kind though and his slumber was once more crushed to dust by a shocking awakening, cold water spraying all over his body and causing a shriek of discomfort and confusion. Leaping up, Levi stood baffled for a second, unable to fathom how it was raining from a cloudless sky and then he saw the culprit - from across the boundary came a fountain of droplets, sprinkler from the rat bastard's home turned on full blast and angled exactly into his garden. This had not been an accident. 

"Didn't you hear me, you fuck?! I told you I'd make your life a living hell and trust me, I'll hit you where it hurts the fucking most!" 

Shouting at what was hopefully an attentive rival, Levi stayed rooted to the spot, rage building as quickly as his hair became saturated, warm flesh glistening by cool moisture. He'd never admit that it felt good, a refreshing break from summer and silver eyes glared at his neighbour's top window, burning with hatred as he was sure the little shit was standing watching from there. He raised a middle finger, final thought on the matter given before striding inside, glass jug in hand and a grumble on thin lips. 

"Petty prick. You might have a nice ass but I sure as fuck have no problem kicking the shit out of it." 

Pissed and wet, Levi stormed upstairs and grabbed a towel, most of the water gone before making his way to the bedroom. If he was going to be cruelly disturbed, then both of them would suffer. Turning the rarely used stereo, he made sure to angle his speakers correctly and found a CD at the back of a drawer, one of Mike's belongings that had been left behind when he'd moved out. 

"I knew I kept this for a reason." Smug smirk in place, porcelain hands set about loading the disc and flicked the switch to 'repeat', album started up to be played over and over again on a circuit. The title track of 'Cowboys From Hell' blared at full blast and Levi gave a small laugh, wondering why his ex ever listened to Pantera for enjoyment. It made him a little nostalgic, making a note to text the guy and see how he was doing, along with telling him how his favourite artist was assisting in his fight. 

The brash music didn't bother the short male in the slightest, dinner prepped as he whistled along - if it wound up the person next door, suffering screeching guitars and a growling voice was worth every second. This was just payback part one though, two incidents needing retribution and he meant to stick to his promise, tackle the brat where it would cause the most pain. 

After darkness had fallen, Levi lay in wait, all lights off and songs still playing as he sipped at wine, rich liquid savoured and the bottle was drained, enough of a buzz around him to give the courage to carry the attack out. He knew his neighbour was in, could hear bangs and shuffles and the sound of video games was audible between tracks, automatic weapons cutting down enemies, just like he was about to do in a less macabre fashion. 

Eventually, the stereo was switched off and he heard a yell of relief filtering through, his day's meddling seeming to have worked and a thump was followed by a muted running shower. Good. Out of the way and occupied. Plenty time to put his plan into action.   
Creeping outside, Levi checked his ammunition and glanced around, in plain view but most of the street's residents had their curtains pulled shut against the night, not wanting any passers by to see into their homes. Personally, he couldn't care less if anyone looked at his abode, the tidy home something to be proud of and anyway, he was usually there as well, the perks of being a self-employed graphic designer. He didn't have to suffer commutes, pay extortionate fares or deal with the general public, just did transactions online or during brief phone calls. Perfect. 

An owl hooted, rich voice a charming addition to the sound of an aerosol can being emptied; well, many cans to be accurate. Sweeping his arm quickly, Levi made sure to cover every single visible part, note left in the sticky substance and he finished up quickly, less time spent on this the better and he rushed back inside, satisfied at a job well done. 

"At least I found a use for these fucking things." 

Dropping empty tins in the recycling tub, the home owner felt decidedly happy with his efforts and poured another glass of his afternoon's Pimms, content and in the mood to get nicely drunk. 

~~~~~~

The cry of despair woke him up, head muggy and heavy but that was fine, nothing could dampen his spirits now. On his feet, Levi rubbed sleep from tired eyes and poked his head out the open window, naked figure blessed with a light breeze as he peered down, arms hanging over the edge. The aggrieved was livid, hands bunched in chocolate hair that the observer wouldn't mind tugging on either and his vision clouded, image of fingers gripping tightly to brown strands as he got the blow job of his life…

Shaking off the mental pornography, Levi blamed his morning semi and the fact that his fellow resident was in nothing but pyjama shorts, muscles out for all to see and dribble over, caramel skin that was begging to be licked and nibbled. He was in danger of being cursed by a full on erection, thoughts turning to the rest of the scene before anything had to be taken care of and he leant his head in one palm, tilted face gleeful and sanctimonious in the extreme. 

The car used to be shiny and pristine, well looked after and obviously the individual's pride and joy, yet now it was covered in an orange substance, one that had undergone a kind of metamorphosis overnight. Once spreadable Easy Cheese had solidified slightly on the crust, remaining gelatinous and gooey in the centre but best of all was mother nature's addition; a veritable menagerie of various nocturnal animals and flying creatures had taken a liking to the vehicular treat, numerous piles of what was most likely shit surrounding the car and dotted across the bodywork. Classic. 

Hiding a laugh behind his free hand, Levi chuckled to himself at how well this had turned out, a juvenile prank but hey, all was fair in love and war. Luckily his message remained emblazoned on the windshield, words left for anyone to read when taking an early stroll - Dickless Wonder. He had no idea what possessed him to write that, drunken sense of humour dictating the scrawl but at least he'd spelt it right. 

Suddenly, deep green eyes looked up in accusation, furious brows low and forehead furrowed as fists were balled and shaken upwards, the very epitome of anger staring into Levi's self satisfied expression. Not in them mood to sully the event with snide comments, the man indoors simply waved cheerfully, tip of his little finger from the hand he leant against bitten in a flirtatious yet childish gesture as if to say 'I told you so.' 

Fair warning had indeed been given and right now, he couldn't give a fuck about what befell him next - this was the best start to the day he had ever experienced.


	4. Eye for an Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Kitty again. 
> 
> Eren dicks Levi over literally...

Eren smiles devilishly as he aims the target directly at his opponents head and fires. "Boom! Headshot!" He roars victoriously. "Fuck you Yeager!" Jean yells back at him. Connie falls back on the couch laughing. "Fuck you too, Connie!" Jean throws his controller down. "Fucking immature idiots!" Jean stomps off towards the kitchen to grab a beer. Armin sighs. "Eren, you promised you'd behave this time." Wide blue eyes shooting a stern look towards his best friend. Eren responds with a smirk. "It's not my fault Jean's a sore loser." He responds, stepping over a pizza box and moving to look out the window on the side of the living room.

"Spying on your boyfriend again, Eren?" Jean taunts, now standing right behind him. Eren scowls. "He fucking wishes!" Jean shoves him over so he could see for himself. "What the hell is he doing?" He asks. "Fucking playing in his stupid fucking garden." Eren replies emerald eyes rolling dramatically.

"That is a pretty interesting choice of outfit though, I see why you keep ogling him from the window you pervert." Jean smirks. "I'm not ogling him stupid, I'm thinking." Eren says getting more annoyed by the minute. "Whatever you want to call it then." He then moved over to plop between Armin and Connie on the couch.

"Hey Eren, can we get back to the game now?" Connie asks picking up the controller and setting up his character for another mission. Eren pays no attention and just stares ahead. All of a sudden he jerks slightly, grin spreading across his face.

  
He leaves the window and heads towards the door, newly hatched plan in mind. Armin knows the look on his friend's face all too well. "What are you up to Eren?" He asks meeting Eren's gaze directly like a mother who knows her child is up to no good. "I think I left the lights on in the car, I'll be right back." He mumbles quickly and exits the house before the interrogation continues.

Eren walks quietly to the shed on the side of the house and digs around until he finds what he is looking for. He manages to yank the item free from a pile of yard equipment. He shuts the shed and heads over to the side of the house where the hose is actually neatly folded in a coil because he actually uses it weekly to wash his beloved Jessie, yes, he named his car. She was his second love of his life after his mom of course.

He connected the sprinkler to the hose and quietly dragged it towards the fence separating his property from his neighbor's. He had to tug the sprinkler free a couple of times after it got snagged in some of the slightly overgrown grass. He had meant to mow it a few times but he always had something better to do.

He found a plastic lawn chair in the shed as well and propped the sprinkler on the chair making it the perfect height for the task at hand. Eren peers over the fence making sure 'Sleeping Beauty' is still in dreamland. He finds himself staring a little longer than planned, gazing at the beautiful topless form before him. He had the body of a God and the face of an angel. "Too bad he's a fucking demon from hell when he's awake." Eren growls angrily being brought back to reality.

This was the enemy. He started this when he dumped garbage on Eren's porch. He remembers that he did knock over the garbage but he was going to pick it up. Furthermore instead of talking to Eren about it he just dumps it on his porch. He didn't even acknowledge him just walked right past him as if Eren was as disgusting as the trash itself.

That was partly what pissed him off. He got enough of that shit growing up, kids at the private school he went to constantly reminded him that he wasn't born into money, his mother married into it. She was a 'gold digging whore' and they would never accept him. He resorted to using his fists to shut them up and got suspended.

Always felt he needed people to like him and to fit in. Most people took advantage of him, not really his friends just here for free booze and a hookup. He was lucky to have a small group of friends who actually accepted him for who he was. Even that prick Jean as much as he hates to admit it.

Anger fueling him again, he stalked over to the faucet on the side of the house and turned it all the way up. He watched as the stream of water projected over the fence right onto the peaceful slumbering male next door. Eren watched with glee as the water first hit sending Daisy bolting out of his lounger.

This was the cue to run like hell while his neighbor was still in a sleepy state of confusion. He made it just in time because shortly after he shut and locked the door, he heard an angry tirade coming from the open window in the living room and he rushed straight upstairs to his bedroom to watch from a safe distance.

He couldn't help but giggle loudly when the tiny male next door immediately cast his glare upwards and flipped him off. "Take that asshole." Eren chuckles to himself as he confidently strutted back downstairs to resume the game with his friends.

He walked into the living room avoiding Armin's questioning gaze. He picked up his controller and joined the game as if nothing happened. Thoughts of his angry drenched neighbor amusing him. Just a few minutes later, the pleasant atmosphere was shattered by angry death metal being played at full blast. Jean and Connie almost dropped their controllers.

Jean narrowed an angry glare at Eren. "What did you do assclown?" He shouted over the music. Eren cast his eyes away still partly smiling. "I didn't do anything, obviously Daisy is mentally unstable." He replies crossing his arms in front of him.

"Look, I can't concentrate with this fucking assault on my eardrums because you pulled some idiotic stunt, why don't you just fuck the guy instead of fucking with him so we don't have to deal with this shit?"

 Armin gets up from the couch, casting a quick disapproving look to Eren.  
"I think Eren needs some time to himself to think this whole thing over, we'll talk tomorrow ok?" He shouts over to Eren. Eren just nods, his arms still crossed. Armin and Connie wave goodbye and Jean just gives the finger which Eren returns half heartedly. He plays a few rounds by himself but it's useless being he can't concentrate because of the non-stop ear splitting noise from next door.

Suddenly the noise turns to silence. He leans out his open window. "Thanks for ruining my game night shithead!" He shouts angrily into the open air knowing that the man was probably listening with that stupid smug look on his face thinking he's won. "It takes a lot more than shitty music to get to me, I made it through Armins Bieber phase." Eren mumbles to himself. He decides to take a nice long shower to soothe some of this seething anger he's been plagued with for the past couple of days.  
\------------------------------------------

Eren finished his breakfast and put the dishes in the dishwasher. As he closes the door to the machine, he happens to look out the window and his heart jumps into his throat. He rubs his eyes hoping he was imagining things. Unfortunately the same horrific sight greets him again.

He runs outside to the driveway and screams in anguish. His poor Jessie was covered in some kind of orange slime. Her once shiny black exterior was now goopy and lumpy. He grabs his hair in frustration. Upon closer inspection, poking the orange barrier with a stick, it looked like some kind of food. Cheese? It smelled sort of like something trying to be cheese. Also mixed in with birdshit.

Great just great. He paces around the car to survey the damage and notices there is writing on the windshield. It takes a minute to read now that the letters are a little deformed and melted.

As soon as he deciphers the message, "Dickless Wonder", he is filled with rage knowing exactly who is behind this. That sneaky fuck tricked him into thinking that the audio assault from yesterday was his response to his unexpected shower. His hands are balled into fists feeling dangerously close to punching this guy in his pretty fucking face.

Eren turns around to face the house next door and sure enough there he is at the window. Pale figure actually fucking waving at him.  
Eren stomps back inside to grab his phone and comes back out to take pictures and returns inside quickly. He sends out several Tweets ranting about his neighbor from hell defacing his poor innocent vehicle. Accompanied by photos of his once beautiful Hummer defiled by the evil midget next door.

Referring to said midget as "Daisy", the nickname he adapted based on the shorts the man favored as gardening wear. Oh, it was on now and he was going to fucking bring it.

\------------------------------------------

  
After venting on the Internet, Eren now felt calm enough to undo the damage done to his poor Jessie. He threw on an old t-shirt and swim trunks and grabbed his usual car washing supplies.

Eren turned the water on full force hoping to at least dislodge the external crust of the disgusting orange shell attached to the surface of his vehicle. Thankfully it seemed to work, only a few patches remaining that he could scrub off.

Midway through Eren decided to take a break for a minute after all of the strenuous scrubbing he had done. Panting slightly he grabbed his water bottle and took a long gulp. It was then that he noticed the pale figure still in the window watching him, smug expression replaced with a look that was blatantly sexual.

Eren doesn't know what came over him. It was as if all of his rage was being channeled into some kind of sexual attraction even more so noticing that his audience member was definitely shirtless, maybe even nude for all he knew. The window frame only exposing the upper half of the man's body. Knowing this turned Eren on even more.

"If he wants a fucking show I'll give him one." He growls to himself. He faces the man in the window again and slowly removes his wet t shirt. Smirking deviously, he runs his hands over his hard chest and abs teasingly slow. He then heads inside for a minute turning on the stereo, speaker in the front window.

"Pour Some Sugar on Me" came blaring out from the speakers, making Eren chuckle remembering Jean was in charge of music at the last party and was a big fan of 80s hair bands. He then pours one of the buckets of clean rinsing water over his head drenching himself fully. Swim trunks sagging a tiny bit giving him just the right amount of butt cleavage.

He then grabs a soapy sponge and leans forward over the hood of the vehicle scrubbing vigorously while teasingly shaking his ass to the the music. After he has soaped the entire vehicle and himself in the process, he grabs the hose and sprays the car down and then after turning back towards the house next door he turns the hose on himself washing away the slippery bubbles. He then makes eye contact with the now definitely horny individual in the window and gives the sexiest lip bite he can muster.

Eren swears he heard a frustrated groan as the pale man now retreated from the window. Eren smiles triumphantly and heads into the house also having a problem of his own to deal with.  
\------------------------------------------

  
Eren pulls the hood up of his black jacket and sneaks around the fence slowly using only a small flashlight for visibility. He checks for any obstacles that might be tripped over and quick glances at his surroundings making sure that he won't be spotted. He was pretty good at stealth missions. Whoever said video games don't teach you anything was wrong. He laughs quietly.

He gently sets his backpack down and pulls out a large white bottle. He feels a rush of adrenaline and nostalgia taking him back to his high school days of leaving random graffiti on school buildings during his 'delinquent' phase as his stepfather called it. He had let a couple of days pass since the attack on Jessie and his awkward car washing episode. She had to be avenged. He let his opponent think everything was normal, that Eren had silently admitted defeat.

He puts on gloves because this shit will burn if it contacts skin. He carefully opens the bottle and walks along the soft, bright green, perfectly trimmed lawn pouring the liquid as he walked, the chemical burning a path as he went. When he was finished he passed the flashlight over the lawn surveying his work.  
Smiling wide as he noticed that his drawing skills have certainly improved since high school. He closes the container, placing it back in his bag zipping it up. He pulls out his phone and takes quick pictures to post on Twitter.

He had gained quite a few followers since he started ranting about "Daisy," earning support from others who had awful neighbors. He moved quickly back to his yard, making a quick stop to deposit the weed killer back in the shed and headed into the house. He changed into pajamas and opened a beer congratulating himself on his newest achievement. He uploaded his work of art and left a caption :"What better way to fuck someone over than with a giant cock?" He hit send and smirked. "Eye for an eye, motherfucker."


	5. Assistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zed and Levi here for the next chapter, hope you enjoy :)

Smug didn't quite encompass how Levi was feeling, the rage he'd created in his neighbour absolutely divine - who would have thought spray cheese could be so much fun? He flitted through the house, loose shorts on but nothing else, all windows open to snatch a glimpse of that summer breeze. A few bits and pieces were dusted, a tidy home a happy home in his opinion and the pale man hummed quietly, enjoying peace and sure he'd dealt the final blow in this ridiculous feud.

Pacing upstairs, he straightened picture frames en route, intending on taking another shower to rid himself of the sticky sensation that came with warm weather, bedroom entered to use the adjacent bathroom. The sound of water stopped him, back in his earlier position and he relaxed against the sill, watching the brunette uselessly spraying liquid onto his car. There was no way that the hose alone could dislodge it all and he smiled, observing futility at work. Unfortunately, chunks of cheese began to break away but he continued to stare, finding amusement this particular individual's displeasure.

After a while, Levi considered leaving but then something happened, something which would not be missed for love nor money. Their eyes connected, one gaze sanctimonious and most certainly sexually charged after having viewed the way a long tanned neck had chugged back on a drink, delicious skin exposed that he imagined devouring. And then…oh fuck, then the guy peeled his wet tee away, a seductive show that was blatantly just for him and the one inside shivered, paying full attention and more than a little aroused.

"That's it. Let me see what you've got."

Speaking lowly, he tried to remain calm on the outside as hands were rubbed down a moist abdomen, teasing and slow actions more suited for a strip club but he wasn't complaining, instead settled in for the duration. What happened next was unexpected and insanely hot, stupid rock song simply adding to the scene and Levi had to stop himself from gaping, silver eyes eating up the bubbly dancing below. Not only had the man covered himself in suds, his ass was hanging out just right the right amount, start of peachy cheeks paraded with every shake of the hips.

"Holy fucking shit." As annoying as he could be, this person was obviously attractive, an interesting combination of brat and braun if those muscles were anything to go by and the male by the window shuffled in place, the throbbing in his shorts now too painful to ignore. "Brilliant." Sarcasm dripped from his lips as water trickled across caramel skin, hose now squirting onto warm flesh and Levi smirked, filthy mind well and truly released. "I could do much fucking better than that." When the kid bit his lip, it became too intense and the older man moaned and spun round, racing for the shower but for a whole other reason than before.

Eighties music still audible over the streams, Levi closed his eyes and imagined it was someone else's fist around his shaft, tight hand belonging instead to a certain frustrating brunette and he set his fantasies loose, seeing that mouth lapping and sucking eagerly as green orbs stared up with hunger.

"Yea…I'd pour more than fucking sugar over you…shitty little tease…ahhhh fuck…"

Close already, he used all of the built up tension and anger to his advantage, tugging swiftly with a blurring arm as he leant his forehead against the tiled wall, fucking his own grip, hips moving automatically.

"The things I could do to you…make you scream and beg for more…shit…shit…" A low groan escaped, sticky trails hitting the wet surface as Levi came hard, delectable wave cresting and crashing out in a forceful orgasm, contentment attained for now. Breathing deeply, he rinsed thoroughly and angled the shower head at the wall, washing away any evidence of his sordid release. "Fucking hell…" Exhausted and spent, he stepped out and flopped to the bed, still soaked but the man didn't care, just needed to rest and bask in the after-glow of sexual contact, even if it was all make believe.

After dreaming of soap and asses for over an hour, Levi woke to the sound of nothing but suburbia, occasional engine rattling past and faint light conversations held. Bliss. But he had a problem, a very big problem and decided to call the one person he could rely on to help in their own inimitable way. The phone rang three times, cheery voice on the other end as bubbly as ever.

"Hey Levi! What can I do for you today, mani pedi? Bitching session? Incredible company?"

"Hi Hange. Can you come round?"

"What's up, sweet cheeks?"

"I have issues."

"Tell me something new! At least you're admitting it, that's the first step."

"Don't be fucking cute. Can you or not?"

"You got beer?"

"Always."

The promise of alcohol and a potential reveal were too good to pass up on, best friend at his door step in less time than should've been physically possible - they always seemed to materialise as if by teleportation. Levi welcomed Hange in, afternoon drinking session about to commence and he took the sloppy kiss to his lips well, suffered such familiarity from this individual alone.

His companion bounced to the kitchen, two cold beers unearthed and a finger beckoned, stool at the breakfast counter patted with a grave look from behind a pair of glasses.

"Come on short stuff. Talk to me. What's your trouble?" Grey eyes surveyed the interesting wardrobe choice, Hange never being one for following a particular fashion and today's ensemble was no different as he pointed.

"At the moment, that is my trouble. I need fucking sunglasses."

"Lay off. You know you love it, now spill."

Levi explained, leaving nothing out about the neighbourly spat, the teasing and his ultimate reaction to Def Leppard combined with soapy froth. The initial response was tinged with humour.

"Oh dear."

"What?"

"You really do have a problem. You need to get laid." The home owner sighed and swigged his drink, bottle brought back down harshly.

"I know."

"How long has it been?"

"Too long, Hange."

Other than sympathising, his visitor didn't offer much on the way of advice apart from suggesting just going round and offering himself up on a plate. Things weren't that bad. Yet.

Hours later and night had fallen, drunken sleep taking hold as Levi snoozed on the couch, one leg hanging over the edge and in danger of taking the rest of his body down too. No such fear existed for Hange though and they strolled outside, basking in the evening air with a huge grin - nothing seemed to bother this person. Breathing deeply, the figure paused on the lawn, eyes sweeping across the neighbourhood and hands on hips, surveying an empire almost with alcohol induced wonder.

~~~~~~

Head spinning, the home owner attempted to keep some black tea down, food still a long way from being acceptable for his stomach and he scowled at the window, bright morning taunting him for being so stupid and hitting the hard stuff last night. Hange of course was fine, bustling around and throwing empty bottles in the recycling box, cheery whistles accompanying the dizzying travels.

"Can you please keep it down?"

"Aw, turned into a light weight in your old age?"

"Fuck off and do something useful if you're gonna stay here."

"I am Levi! I'm cleaning."

"Well, clean quieter then."

The brunette laughed and hefted the load of glass containers, striding outside to deposit them in a larger receptacle. As sun hit their face, a previously unseen problem also materialised, huge phallus seemingly burnt into Levi's precious lawn and Hange snorted, giggles hearty.

"Oh Levi? Sweetie? Come see this."

"What?"

"No, you need to come here. Now."

"Jesus fucking christ, I can't just feel like shit and sulk quietly, can I…what the fuck?" Squinting, the pale man failed to discern exactly what he was looking at and circled the offending bald patches of turf, on the sidewalk and glaring down at a giant cock, one which came complete with hairy balls. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!?"

Hange was no help, standing laughing at the distraught male who gripped onyx hair in an unintentional mirror of the guy next door, distress clear and mouth gaping. Levi had no words, only rage and he shouted up at the house, threats not even close to being empty.

"Listen you piece of shit, I will cause you so much pain you're going to wish you'd never been born! You thought the car was bad? Wait until I get my hands on you, it'll be worse than cheese, how does sulphuric acid sound, hmm?"

"Levi! That's a bit harsh!"

"Look Hange! Look what he did! People will have seen that. Laughed at me. Insufferable little bastard!" Red and angry, he clenched his fists and glared, nothing coming from the abode and he became aware of a presence, tall male by his side staring at the seemingly barren house.

"Dude, he ain't in."

"Tell me something I don't fucking know, _dude_."

"Woah, who pissed on your chips?"

Levi looked over, idiotic light haired youth towering over him and he held up a palm.

"Who the fuck are you, anyway?"

"Jean. Pleased to…" His offered hand was graced with a frown that could freeze vodka, cold and icy so Jean retracted his greeting, taking a step back. "What's…what's your beef with Eren?"

Eren. Now the slippery bugger had a name at least and the aggravated man smirked.

"Eren what?"

"Eren Yeager. Why?"

"I like to know the name of someone whose throat I'm about to rip out." Jean faltered, unsure what was going on until he put two and two together, spotted scorched grass and recalled the Twitter shot that his friend had posted last night, lips pressed shut tightly to hold back a chuckle. It did not go unnoticed. "What's so funny? I bet you had something to do with this as well? Tell me, how attached to your scrotum are you?"

"Hey man, back off! I'm mad at him too!"

"Why?"

"He's still got my game and I want it back."

Levi had a flash of inspiration - my enemy's enemy is my friend, right?

"Care to join forces?"

"Like what? Shit on his doorstep?"

"Fuck no, what do you think I am, some kind of savage? No, this needs to be good." Scheming, the slightly less enraged individual paced, half thinking about calling a turfing company and half plotting revenge. The car was too obvious. So that left one more thing. "He likes his video games."

"Yea…" Jean began to regret this, colluding with some random irate midget that he knew his pal had a crush on, but at the same time, fucking with Eren was too much fun. "What are you thinking?"

"You have a spare key?"

"No, but I know where he keeps his."

"Excellent. Tell me Jean, when are we expecting the runt to return?"

"Oh, probably a few hours. He just text me to say he's at the mall and they got an old school arcade machine installed last week, he'll be glued to it."

"Good. Let me make a call."

Fight fire with fire, give as good as you got, however the sayings went, they all added up the same thing - shit was about to get real.

 

 

 


	6. Unexpected Ally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kitty here, get ready for Eren rage...

 

Eren stands by the window looking over into the yard next door, still gloating over his latest prank. His lewd drawing on Daisy's precious lawn was sure to produce comical results. All of a sudden, he sees the front door of the house open, making Eren jump and almost spill the beer he was holding at the unexpected noise.

Eren quickly moves to the side of the window so he would be unseen by his neighbor, while still getting to see his reaction. He is surprised to see that it is not Daisy who has exited the house. Eren leans closer to the window for a better look at the strange individual wobbling endlessly on the lawn seemingly oblivious  
to the giant dick etched into the grass.

 

He has definitely not seen this person before, he would definitely remember if he had. Eren finds this strange individual quite fascinating to watch. Their clothing just as odd as the individual themselves.

They were wearing some sort of multicolored tunic over khaki shorts and purple Birkenstocks on their feet. A messy brown ponytail topped their head and the glasses they wore made their eyes look almost cartoonish. They would fit right in as a character in the animes that he and Armin like to watch sometimes. Eyes wide and shining while wearing a huge grin.

Eren chuckles to himself, feeling slightly buzzed from his celebratory drinks. "I wonder who they are." He says softly to himself. He pulls out his phone and snaps a quick picture almost to assure himself tomorrow that this was not an alcohol induced hallucination. He wishes fate had been kinder to him and given him this pleasant individual as a neighbor instead of the angry hobbit that resided next door.  
\------------------------------------------

The next morning Eren woke up in good spirits. He walked over to the bedroom window and gazed down at his masterpiece. Still no sign of Daisy yet, not that it bothered Eren, he got plenty of praise and humorous comments on Twitter when he checked his account this morning.

He had plans this afternoon anyway. He was going to pick up Armin and head to the mall. Eren had been dying to play the retro arcade machine since it had been installed last week. Armin needed some books for his marine biology course so it gave Eren the perfect excuse to mindlessly play a classic for hours.

His happiness is interrupted by the vibration of his phone for about the 10th time today. He knows exactly who it is. Fucking Jean, that annoying prick has been texting him all fucking day about his stupid game that he had let Eren borrow. Despite Eren telling him that he can come by after he gets back from the mall, that stubborn ass refused to wait. 'He's just going to have to deal with it' he thinks to himself as he grabs his keys and heads out to the mall.  
\------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Eren arrives back home with Armin. Something seems off but he isn't sure what. As Eren approaches the front door he noticed a faint trail of dirt. He unlocks the door and enters with Armin right behind him. After taking a minute to register the sight before him, he turns bright red with rage. "What the fuck?!" Eren roars angrily. Someone had gone into his house and crammed dirt and grass into his gaming consoles. He picks the machines up and tries to shake the dirt out to no avail. He noticed the games on the shelf are also disheveled. Eren opens a case and a pile of dirt spills out.

"I am going to dismember that fucking midget!" Eren yells growing angrier by the second while Armin quietly observes the situation. "How did he get in my fucking house! He can't be tall enough to climb in the windows!" Eren shouts as he looks outside trying to figure out how Daisy gained entry. "This has gone too fucking far, I should have set his fucking lawn on fire!" He is getting angrier by the minute.

"Eren." Armin calls out calmly. Eren is paying him no mind as he rips open case after case of dirt. Just as he is about to slam his fist into the useless consoles, Armin raises his voice."Eren! Shut up and sit down now!" Shouts his usually timid best friend.  
Eren furrows his brows in confusion but does what he was told. Armin sits down next to him. "Sorry, it's hard to get through to you when you get like this." Armin informs the still seething man next to him.

"I know how um 'Daisy' got in here, Eren." the blonde tells him confidently. This was one of Armin's strong points. What he lacked in brawn, he made up for with brains. He was always the one who had a plan to analyze or rectify a situation. Eren gives his full attention.

"Ok, so 'Daisy' did not act alone, he had an accomplice." Armin states, eyes still scanning the area. Eren still looks skeptical. "How do you know that from just looking around, there wasn't anybody here that would let that shithead in!" Interrupts Eren impatiently. Armin sighs. " Just listen first, ok?" He asks a little impatiently. Eren nods still imagining ways to murder his neighbor. " There are no signs of forced entry so he didn't break in, someone let him in, someone who knows where the spare key is."

Eren's cheeks turn slightly pink, knowing that the reason for having a spare key was that he would often lock himself out of his own house when he got too drunk. Armin had given him the idea a while ago when he found Eren face down on the lawn one morning after a particularly rough night of partying.

"I also know who let him in, I noticed one of the games that should be here is missing, a game you borrowed recently." Eren finally makes the connection. "Fucking horseface , that asshole kept texting me about his stupid fucking game that he couldn't fucking wait for, he is fucking dead!" Eren shouts, fists balled in rage. "That's fucking trespassing! both of them!, I should call the cops!" He says blinded by rage.

Armin coughs to get Eren's attention. "Um, did you forget that you trespassed last night when you went on your neighbor's lawn, vandalized it and then actually documented and admitted to doing it on the internet?, also illegal."

Eren is temporarily stunned and then drops down next to Armin, defeated. "Maybe I should call Mikasa, she could probably settle things with your neighbor before this really gets out of hand?" Armin offers. Eren bolts straight off the couch facing Armin, a furious expression on his face. " Fuck no!, I can handle that midget on my own, promise me, not a fucking word to Mikasa!" Armin sighs. "I promise."

\------------------------------------------

After vacuuming up all the grass and dirt from the games and consoles, it's discovered that the games are still playable, being that the dirt can be washed off. The consoles however are destroyed. Eren decided that since game night will be on temporary hiatus, he would boost his spirits with a party.  
After showering, Eren felt much better and he made phone calls inviting guests to his party.

Soon the party was in full swing and Eren was sufficiently buzzed calming some of the earlier rage he was feeling. He smiled a bit when he heard faint angry outbursts coming from next door, windows opening and shutting knowing it was probably due to the evenings playlist of the most obnoxious dubstep Connie owned. Eren is pretty sure dubstep is like kryptonite to old people.  
  
As Eren is just wandering about drinking and socializing, someone taps him on the shoulder, scaring the shit out if him for a minute. "What the fuck?" He blurts out and is surprised when he spins around to see none other than the strange person from last night smiling creepily at him and then they ask, "Eren, right?" Eren is completely confused. "Um yeah, and you are?" He asks nervously, wondering how the hell this person knew his name. They smile twice as wide and shout "Call me Hange!" and embraced him in a suffocating hug.

"Um, ok Hange, nice to meet you but why are you here, won't 'Daisy' get mad?" He blurts out before realizing his mistake. Hange smiles and then laughs heartily. "Daisy?Oh you mean Shorty, he went out to get some Chinese for dinner and made me stay and guard the house." They replied cheerfully. Eren smirks."Oh sorry, I've been calling him Daisy because of those stupid shorts he wears in his garden." They smile mischievously. "Hmm, I like it."

"Aren't you disobeying orders, and how did you know my name?" Hange smirks. "I've been hearing it all day from shorty mostly followed by death threats." Eren groans. "Stupid Jean." He mutters. "The giant penis on the lawn was hilarious, Daisy was so mad!" Eren frowns, " I know he made that clear by his attack on my gaming gear." Hange claps their hands suddenly. "Oh yeah, that's why I'm here, I want to help you get even, it's only fair!" They say sincerely.

Eren thinks for a minute. "Do you think you can get something for me?" He motions for them to come closer so he can whisper in their ear. Hange squeals with glee upon hearing the the request. "No problem, check your mailbox tomorrow, I gotta get back!" They shout while running back towards Daisy's house. Eren heads back to the party now in a much better mood.

\------------------------------------------

Eren heads up to his room after retrieving the item from his mailbox. Hange had delivered as promised. After making a few adjustments, he takes a look in his mirror and smiles deviously. "Perfect." He says to himself before heading outside to the yard.

 

 


	7. Changing The Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Zed here, Levi decides to switch his method of retribution...

After calling an appropriate company, the hungover and grumpy man had to suffer laughs and giggles from his landscapers, males who lifted the old turf and replaced burnt grass with new pristine blades, bedding-in process now taking effect. Some pieces of the old dirt was left behind at Levi's request and thanks to Jean, he's been able to legally enter the household of his nemesis, fucking defile Eren's prized possessions - the tall guy had been a bit over zealous actually, reclaiming his game with a cry of triumph and mucking up his supposed friend's home. He didn't care though, light haired individual used as a means to an end and the effects of an alcohol induced headache wore off right about the time he heard screams of rage from next door.

Hange was still hanging around for some reason, a person who would take an invitation and outstay it to the extreme, all whilst wearing the same shitty clothes day after day. Did they bathe? Possibly. Often? Not a chance. Levi still loved his friend though, trusted their intuition and advice and he remained thankful for the companionship in an otherwise lonely existence. Perhaps it was his demeanour, hermit-like lifestyle, or maybe he was just not cut out for socialising. Whatever the reason, Levi felt alone quite often, only himself to blame but he couldn't change now, far too old for readjusting his personality or becoming a 'neat guy'.

The sound of a vacuum allowed the dark thoughts to scatter, smirk on his face that embodied satisfaction and he sighed, content with the day so far.

It didn't last long, irritating dubstep accompanied by the noise of arriving cars and chattering friends as one of his neighbour's infamous parties was in full swing, someone throwing up in the back yard and assaulting his ears further. He couldn't take any more and yelled to his house guest, loud voice needed due to the intense volumes from the adjacent house.

"I'm going for Chinese food. What do you want?"

"Ooh, everything hun. Everything. Hange has the hunger."

"I know I get by alright, but I can't afford everything."

"Ok, just a whole bunch of entrées then."

"Fine. I'm walking. Need to get away from this shit."

"Well Levi, if you will play dirty?"

"Yea yea, whatever. See you later. Watch the house. I don't trust that little shit."

The evening stroll worked wonders, clearing Levi's brain of foggy thoughts and he pulled his phone out, texting Mike as he still hadn't explained the power or Pantera. They kept in touch loosely, the odd message here and there, a fact which made the pale man wonder something - why did they break up? Sure, it was under friendly and mutual circumstances, but still…why? Got too comfortable? Lost the spark? Or was it just his way of being Levi that drove them apart?

"Don't start. Leave that alone."

Since that relationship, a few people had been on the scene, nothing serious and as silver eyes glared at the menu, he was sure he'd end up on his own, save for Hange. Which in some ways was fine, however they weren't one another's type sexually, purely friendship. His pal preferred anyone who was larger, could cast an imposing shadow and Mike had actually been hit on quite a few times. Huffing laughter at the memories, Levi chose his food and ordered, pink slip passed over to remind him of his place in the queue.

What seemed like hours passed and finally he was in possession of his dinner, bag swung gently as a faster stride was utilised, hot contents cooling with every step. Of course the party still raged on and he approached home with a scowl, casting an eye around and seeing no one. Had they all gone inside? Good. Less chance of a stand off.

Meal underway, the pair made do with the backdrop of fucking idiotic music and munched their way through the goodies on offer, dishes shared and wine gulped. Sobriety was overrated at times like these. Hange smiled, holding up a crispy wanton and twirling the tiny parcel, thoughts out there without edit, as usual.

"So when are you going to give in and screw the guy?"

"When he learns some FUCKING MANNERS." He knew they wouldn't hear next door but tried anyway, yelled his heart out and sulked. Glancing over, he noted the look on his friend's face and placed his fork down. "What have you done?"

"Nothing! What could I possibly have gotten up to in twenty minutes?"

"Hange? A lot. Remember the paintball incident?" They did, recalling how in less time, fifty cartridges loaded with bright blue had been decimated, covering their entire holiday chalet and the contents in thick fluid. "So please, don't fuck with me."

"I'm not, darling. Now eat your noodles."

Once the feast was devoured, Hange decided it was time to return home, give the man some peace and the gaudily dressed individual rushed out, definitely plotting something but Levi was beyond caring, tired and full, ready to sleep even through the stuttering bass from the party.

~~~~~

Yet another hot day was upon the town, residents lazing around and the dark haired male acted in sync, lying back on his lounger which was now on the other side of the garden, large parasol providing shade as he relaxed with a book. Having misplaced his usual shorts, it signalled a time of rest and he took it well, heat far too high to even think about weeding or trimming. Peace enveloped his core, distant sounds telling him that others may be working on their lawns but his was fine, tidy and neat and not in need of any adjustments.

Praising the balmy quiet, Levi was dragged into disturbance as a motor started up from Eren's property, protesting machinery screeching and finally reaching a steady drone that moved from left to right.

"He picks today to mow his grass. Fucking typical." Thoughts turned to what the brunette might look like, sweaty and dishevelled, beads of moisture on his toned chest that dripped downwards to the V of muscles, an arrow which pointed to the prize. Silver eyes closed and he imagined the same liquid trailing down a curved spine, towards a low slung waistband and gathering before spilling beautifully into the dip between juicy buttocks. And that was it. He had to see, probably had to do something else again too so soon.

Walking with difficulty, Levi adjusted his erection to become comfortable, laying the stiff shaft against his lower stomach and tucking it away, pissed at once more building himself up because of one irritating brat. With a sigh, he ascended and made for the spare bedroom, staying back as he peeked out the window, glimpse given of the suddenly industrious man. Party enraged and certainly turned on, his grey gaze watched as Eren marched towards the house, mower being pushed by strong arms and his abdomen indeed sporting a wet sheen. But the sweat wasn't travelling to the usual baggy clothes, no. Light denim shorts sat on delicious hips, item too small for the larger male so the zipper was undone, brown well-cared-for hair visible and the outline of his genitals stuck out vividly, perfectly cupped and likely restricted with a certain amount of pain.

Eren was wearing Levi's gardening shorts. Commando.

"Holy fuck…"

Everything changed, the worker now spinning to make a clear path through wild vegetation and he strode away, butt swinging intentionally and cheeks bulging from under the hem. Those peachy, round cheeks, ones which Levi had daydreams about, had jerked off to, wanted to grab and pull apart, find out just how sensitive the epicentre was with his tongue…he'd always been an ass lover, preferring them over thighs or abs, cocks or nipples. For him, godliness lay in supple buttocks.

_His dick is rubbing inside of my shorts…balls too…wet crack soaking them…_

Holding back the urge to get down there and claim his clothing, he instead observed some more, palming at his crotch before he knew what was happening. Sensitive sparks shot through his body, muscles on display giving more than enough food for thought and he stopped, aware that this human was flirting in his own thieving way. Maybe revenge would be better served sexually? With a smirk, Levi left himself alone and changed his outfit, noting that the grass-cutting expedition was coming to an end, final circuit underway. Good. Now it was his turn to drive the guy wild, but first he had to do something else. Grabbing his phone, the watcher took a quick snap, not willing to have this moment purely as a memory.

Leaving enough time to allow the tanned male to settle, grey eyes checked the area and saw he'd returned inside but hadn't left the house. Excellent. Absorbent sun screen in place, he paced outside, hat on his head for protection and tools in hand. The flowers didn't need this, but he was sure as hell going to put on a show.

Working slowly, he made sure to have his ass high and legs apart, back arching down to create an alluring shape. Despite the raging sun, Levi continued, only presuming he had a stare on him - it was almost guaranteed, his choice of attire sure to draw attention and he smirked, hips moving in intentional rolls as the pale man practically air-fucked an imaginary body, each move made in time with the digging motions in dry soil. Dry. That's a good idea. But first, he needed motivation. Conjuring up every single filthy thing he'd like to do to Eren, the male closed his eyes and gave half-hearted prods to the dirt, figure still undulating and he quickly became hard, rock solid in no time.

Opting to moisten up his beds, Levi stood, facing the house and stretching, likely bordering on indecent exposure but only one person could see, surely, all the party-goer's cars having left earlier this morning. Anyway, it was his garden, his life, his erection. Fuck it. Grabbing a watering can, he filled the item swiftly and knelt by the flowers, knees far apart and crotch on display, playing the kid at his own game. He chanced a glance, saw a face at the bedroom window that looked both shocked and aroused and he was sure the guy was moving, bare chest still sweaty.

Smiling sweetly, Levi lifted the can and let the last of the water slide down his own burning flesh, cold drops making him shiver as they trickled over his bulging, tiny clothing - right back atcha. Channelling the previous 'car wash' incident, he bit his finger suggestively and ran another digit down from his neck, one tip going further and further until he reached elastic, sliding it under and brushing the head of his twitching cock. Giving an exaggerated moan, he threw his head back and closed his lids, desperate to do more but that would definitely end in arrest so Levi stood, giving one dirty rub against his lycra gear before turning to bend and retrieve the tools, small item of cloth bunched up his ass.

Walking seductively back indoors, he began to run once hidden, making for the bedroom, shower, staircase - he didn't care. All he knew was this needed to be sorted. Now.   
  
~~~~~

Sitting in his kitchen, Levi sipped wine that evening and relaxed, flicking through social media for inspiration. He didn't have a Twitter account but used it to search, intending on finding some local gossip or announcements perhaps of farmer's markets, maybe a flower show, anything to get him out and about. The man was growing bored and more reclusive, his ex having made the suggestion when he'd learnt of Levi's vendetta - Mike had pretty much told him to stop being a childish idiot and go meet someone worth spending time with. In a nice way. Mike always said everything in a nice way.

Sighing, he scrolled through notifications and information, dates and locations scribbled down and he spared a thought about earlier when he'd been on his knees in bed, blurred fist taking care of his excitement and Levi smirked, sure he'd heard similarly strangled sounds from the adjacent home. Had Eren been that desperate too? He hoped so, prayed that the brunette had painted his own stomach white all because of the display in the garden.

Shivering, the home owner returned to trawling the internet and came across one picture which sent him insane, eyes burning a hole into the screen with hatred. He thought the guys who'd delivered the turf had mentioned something, and here it was, the giant phallus shining out in all it's crude glory. On the web. For everyone to see. It had so many likes and retweets, whatever the fuck that meant, comments around how funny and original the perpetrator was.

"Funny? He's just fucking admitted to vandalism! Stupid prick."

Clicking the user, he found himself staring at Eyeager330, the profile picture doing a whole array of things to his degraded and starved little soul. Green eyes which hadn't been viewed that closely before shone out, deep and alluring and Levi zoomed in, fingers sliding to maximise the image.

"Damn."

Returning the square to normal size, he observed the well maintained chest which he knew so well, could see it if he closed his lids and thanked whoever was listening for providing Eren with a penchant for loose vests, one nipple on show that sat below a lopsided grin, a rather cute and bashful expression.

"Why can't he look at me like that?"

Ignoring the fact that it was likely due to his pranks and pissing around, Levi glared, not forgetting about the actual tweet which had brought the lawn incident back to the fore.

"Right, Eyeager330, you're going to regret that."

Silver slits took in the guy's other offerings, seeing 'Daisy' mentioned quite a few times and it dawned on him.

"My fucking shorts, cheeky bastard."

Wearing a smirk that was from both imminent meddling and pride at being recognised for his ass, the obvious thing to do rattled around in Levi's mind as he signed up, creating an account and doing the necessary, a surprisingly lengthy process.

"No I don't want to find my friends. Just set me up."

Finally, a small egg faced him and he changed that straight away, sending his first ever tweet and mentioning his arch rival in the process.

'Well @Eyeager330 it seems like you need to lose some fucking weight if you want to pull off that look'

An attachment was added, button clicked and he sat back, childishly pleased with a job well done. 


	8. Special Delivery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kitty here, it seems that even Twitter isn't safe from the war :)

The sun beat down on Eren mercilessly as he pushed the lawnmower through the thick tangled grass. He uselessly wiped his forehead with the back of his hand trying to keep some of the sweat from his hair out of his eyes. Usually Eren would feel miserable right now, being that this was one of his least favorite things to do.

Today it didn't seem to bother him all that much because he was motivated by revenge. He smiled anticipating the reaction of the man next door. He was sure it was worth the struggle of stuffing himself into the ridiculously tiny shorts. Daisy must have the waist of a teenage gymnast.

  
Eren could barely get the clothing all the way over his muscular thighs. He was almost finished now he kept thinking to keep himself going blocking out the painful squeeze on his straining erection. Finally he finished up and quickly rammed the mower into the shed and raced up the stairs to his bedroom.

He carefully untangled the sweat drenched denim from his body. He steadied himself against the window sill for a minute catching his breath and giving his poor tortured genitals some space. 

He peered down into his neighbor's yard hoping for some kind of amusing reaction and getting something much different.

Daisy was indeed outside and in the garden as usual but obviously had not been bothered by not having his beloved gardening shorts and had somehow found an even tinier replacement. Eren finds himself glued to the sight before him, mind immediately drifting to filthy thoughts.

The pale figure below was bent over the flowers as usual except this time he was gyrating making clearly sexual movements towards an imaginary partner. Eren decides to remain where he is, clearly this was meant to attract his attention. Even though Daisy was an insufferable asshole, he was definitely fucking hot.

Eren starts to lose his self control and begins to stroke his already throbbing erection slowly, definitely aroused and slightly angry at himself for letting this guy get to him. All of his rational thoughts leave him as he watches the pale figure in the garden stand up and give an exaggerated stretch purposely facing in Eren's direction.

He can't help his eyes clouding over with lust when he gets a better view of the man's clothing which appears to be a pair of speedos about 2 sizes too small. What makes things worse is that he can't help but notice the huge bulge barely contained by the swimwear. "Fuck, so that's where all his height went" Eren mutters to himself as his strokes are starting to get firmer and faster, sweating even more than he was when he was outside.

He notices Daisy has returned with a watering can settling in front of the garden in a provocative position. The pale man then looks up directly at Eren's window and smiles while pouring the water from the can on himself. Eren smirks " I knew you were a dirty little bitch." He mutters as his hand moves faster making twisting motions along his shaft. He recognizes the movements in the garden from his own performance the other day. All Eren can think of now is how much he would like to mark that pale skin and imagines his scratches down that perfect back.

"Fucking dirty little tease!" He shouts stroking feverishly. All control is lost when the pale figure starts slowly walking towards the house ass barely even covered due to the undersized clothing. Eren roars as he releases hard, hot seed spraying himself and the wall. He stands panting for a minute before he grabs a towel to clean up his mess and heads to the shower.  
\------------------------------------------

After a long shower, Eren decides to take his mind off things and checks out his Twitter feed. He smiles at some of the comments about his recent lawn art and some funny tweets about other people's shitty neighbors. He pauses when he sees someone has posted a photo of him mowing the lawn earlier, accompanied by a smart ass comment about his choice of clothing. The tweet was posted by "Grumpyneighbor1".   
Sure enough the profile pic was that asshole next door.

Eren clicks on the profile right away. It was definitely Daisy, feed full of stupid tweets about gardening shit. Eren now notices something that he missed while he was distracted by the stupid comment. Daisy, clearly new to social media, had entered his real name on his profile. "Levi, huh." Eren says with a smirk.   
\------------------------------------------

Eren is busy setting up his new surround sound system he picked up from the mall along with a new console. One thing he didn't have to worry about was expenses being his asshole of a stepfather regularly deposited cash into Eren's personal account basically paying him off to stay out of sight.

Eren hears his notifications going off on his phone. No doubt it was fucking Levi again, having a new way to harass Eren even in his own home. This time it's about the noise he is making.

After swapping insults back and forth, Levi had finally had a bitch fit and declared he was leaving Twitter. "He can go fuck himself as far as I'm concerned." Eren grumbles. This gives him an idea. Now that he knew his neighbor's identity, he could send him a nice gift to help him in that endeavor.

After a short while, Eren found the perfect website for his needs. He took extra care to include special instructions to just attach a shipping label instead of the usual discreet brown paper,noting it was a special gift. After completing the sale, Eren goes back to work on the speakers, looking forward to Levi receiving his 'special delivery'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I just wanted to add that as a kind of bonus or extra, Zed and I have made parody accounts for Levi and Eren using the Ids from the story. (Eyeager330 and Grumpyneighbor1) Its optional and doesn't affect the story.So those who are interested can see some of the Twitter war in action :) Thanks for reading!


	9. Turning It Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zed here! So this one is mainly written by me but Eren and Levi interact. Any thoughts, actions or words by Eren were written by Kitty and I spliced it in. 
> 
> Hope it makes sense and you enjoy this next installment, also all of the Twitter wars are real...yes, we've been winding each other up over there, come say hi if you want!

It turned out that Twitter was actually quite fun, a great way to waste away the hours and write shit that probably no one would ever see and never give a fuck about. But it was a way to get things out there, find gardening tips and, unexpectedly, start a verbal war. Any of Eren's tweets were met by a sarcastic or moody reply, both men getting into it online now instead of via the medium of pranks or sexual teasing. There was something calming about it all, Levi's soul lightened slightly by having another person interacting with him on a regular basis - as much as he loved Hange, one human was not enough to create a healthy social life. Not that bickering virtually could be considered a social life, but it was close enough for the reclusive man. 

Sighing at the damn noise from next door, he swiftly tapped his gripes out, there for all to see if they so wished and bitchy comments were added, threats and grumbles interspersed with dark musings. Despite his seemingly angry words, the author was actually enjoying himself. That was until music started up, a new sound system apparently having been purchased and he wondered how the young individual nearby could afford it. 

No other notifications blinked on his phone, just the guy in the neighbouring property and the spat continued, beer swigged regardless of the hour. Levi was brooding now, his previous glee dispersed in a flash as reality sank down with a heavy crash. The subject of money started it all off, a luxury he wasn't lacking in, however what else did he have? Would he die alone with nothing but a bulging bank account and a well maintained garden? 

"Probably. Fucking idiot."

Chastising himself out loud, he mumbled into the neck of the brown bottle before sipping, demeanour now well and truly bleak in the blink of an eye. Continuing the argument, Levi snapped when it became evident that Eren had named his car, and with no real reason as to why that pissed him off so much, he gave up, app closed. 

After a few hours of doing fuck all other than listen to horrendous tracks through his wall, the sombre man retrieved his phone, ridiculous message sent to the world wide web. 

'Just discovered that shoving my head in the oven does not counter the sound of shitty music. I hate everyone.'

Of course he hadn't tried it, had barely moved through lack of energy but the moping narrative suited his self-deprecating aura down to the ground, not even the addition of wine doing anything to aid in his search for serenity. He needed a hobby or more clients. Work was steady and paid handsomely, no extra tasks required, yet it could help in terms of boredom. Discarding that as too much of a laborious task, Levi racked his brains for a pastime other than weeding, perfect flowers and lawns already looked after well enough. 

A battle of gifs ensued on his screen, new found plethora of amusing moving pictures to occupy himself with and the pale man considered creating a bigger media presence, build up a bank of followers and spend his time online. 

The sniping trail ran cold, impasse reached so Levi threw out another jibe, purely attention seeking now. If the little fucker next door started to ignore him, it may all be too much for his dramatically sombre mind. Luckily, whatever Eren was doing also allowed contact and a small slanging match was in force, making him forget his woes. Unfortunately, that was all too short lived and an announcement was made from the other side, Levi's admittedly pathetic wish for a swift death met by silence and a declaration that the gym was going to be visited. Great. Now he'd lost the one piece of entertainment left. 

Eventually tiring of retweeting gardening tips and being followed by some randoms, the home owner decided to call it a night, sleep routine enforced at a stupidly early time of evening. Stopping before teeth were brushed, Levi stood in the placid house and actually found himself missing the chaos from one door down, head shaken slowly. 

"When did I become so fucking needy?" 

Disgusted, he strode back to the kitchen and snatched up a bottle of expensive champagne, celebration for tonight being 'what the fuck am I turning into?'

~~~~~~

Morning was not a pleasant experience, memoirs of his mildly destructive evening plastered all over Twitter and drumming in his head, vomiting a near and present danger which even slow gulps of tea couldn't quench. Levi read his mini meltdown over again, noticing that even though this Yeager idiot made comments about being stuck with a blabbering fool, he still took the time to let him know there was someone there who understood loneliness, one post shining out which hadn't been replied to. 

'@Grumpyneighbor1 Ok listen I know what it's like being alone dude, trust me. This shit isn't new to me.'

Mulling that over, the pained male also spotted unknown entities were tracking his rambles, strangers now following his every move. Maybe there were people listening after all. 

"Suppose I'd better fucking say something." 

Once vaguely atoning for sins and welcoming the 'noobs' as Eren would say, Levi stood under a scalding hot shower, aches and regrets washing away down the drain and a pang of hunger sat deep in his belly, in no condition to cook so a small trip was decided upon - breakfast to go. 

Bright sunshine assaulted his eyes, ones that were lined darker than usual and he blinked, clearing fuzzy vision and intending on taking a short walk to cleanse his mind and return to baseline before purchasing food, but a presence halted him. The brunette stood there, the guy he'd practically begged to make some noise last night, begged to give him a sense of belonging and let his tortured soul know someone was close by. How embarrassing. Eren leant against his car, one ankle thrown over the other and arms crossed as if expecting confrontation, green orbs accusing yet sympathetic. 

Eren stared at Levi not knowing what to expect after last night. He'd seen a whole different side of his usually sarcastic and smart assed neighbour - the man almost seemed human last night as the effect of alcohol had seemingly brought out insecurities that the guy obviously kept hidden. 

The jumbled tweets from yesterday all mentioned being alone and pointed to having nobody listening, feelings which struck a chord with Eren, things he had experienced himself. Maybe they had more in common than he thought and he stayed silent for a moment, not knowing what to say and hoping that the other person would speak first.

Levi didn't want to get into anything right now, would likely break into a thousand pieces of hungover humanity if any harsh words were shared so he held up a hand, kind of in greeting and partly in apology. 

"I know, don't say a fucking word."

"Dude, about last night…"

"Listen, I won't do it again. I've learnt my shitty lesson the hard way." 

Awkward silence fell and moody grey eyes watched as the taller male kicked at a stone for lack of anything else to do, item rolling onto his lawn and he bit back a smirk, crouching slowly to account for his pounding headache and delicate fingers picked up the offending pebble. Holding it out, Levi let go and dropped the interloper carefully back on the owner's drive, flash of mischief in his glare.

"Yours, I believe." 

He turned on his heel and marched away, thoroughly pleased with his personal quote from their first meeting and feeling that little bit lighter than before. 

Eren watched Levi retreat, still confused about the whole situation - his comment didn't have the same malicious tone as the original held. This time it seemed to have an element of flirting to it? Perhaps he was giving too much thought to this. It was so much easier when things were hostile between them as it was easier to make sarcastic or demeaning comments. Were things changing? Levi was really hard to read. He seemed to be an expert at keeping his emotions in check, at least when alcohol wasn't involved. Eren had never been able to hold things inside, emotions always out in the open. His head was swimming with thoughts causing it to ache slightly and he made the decision to think about this later.

~~~~~~

For some reason, a few people were gathered across the street, steely slits observing from behind curtains to try and ascertain what they were doing. Nothing was on Twitter about this locality, no mention of any uprising or community gathering so it remained a mystery, glances in the direction of his home not going unnoticed.

"What the fuck is it this time?"

It had been going on for long enough and Levi wrenched his door open, half expecting to see Eren sitting there or a pile of rocks balanced into a mountain of payback, but no. At his feet, proudly displayed on his welcome mat sat a box, and not just any box. This was fucking huge and sported vivid black lettering, discreet packaging evidently unheard of and giggles came from his audience, crowd given the middle finger in response. Grabbing his package, the dark haired man struggled to get it inside, width almost bigger than his doorway but eventually it was managed after some shoves and grunts of effort. 

Eren watched from his window as Levi had trouble getting the package through the front door, success finally achieved following a few violent pushes. Normally he would've laughed his ass off enjoying his neighbour's misfortune while patting himself on the back for a job well done. After last night though, he just felt guilty. There was nothing he could change now, the damage was already done - he'd sent the items when his neighbour was still an infuriating shithead. 

Should he apologize? Would Levi even accept it? Eren had no idea what to do and almost wished things could go back to the way they were before, only because things were so much easier then. But then again, wouldn't it be better if he could at least make a friend, someone who was close by? They could keep each other company, have someone to vent to? Eren decided to give his mind a break again and opted to mess around online for a while whilst sunbathing outside.

Staring down at the words, Levi shook his head and yet again wondered how much money his neighbour had, remembering a comment around being paid to stay away but stashing that for now - it was obviously Eren who had ordered this shit, a cardboard parcel screaming to anyone who saw with clarity and advising onlookers as to the contents. 

'Express delivery - Mega Dildo Warehouse Thanks You For Your Custom, Please Cum Again'

Puns, too. Not only had the runt decided to shame him on his own property, he used some ridiculous company and specifically asked for additional details to be added no doubt; any normal sex toy seller would not be advertising on their packaging. Levi was in two minds about what to do. Throw them over the fence one by one and hope at least a singular missile hit the aggravating male? String them up and decorate the fucker's house? Opening the box, he stared down at what awaited him, selection of toys and lube shining up from blue tissue paper - anal beads, twelve inchers, plugs, candy underwear, vibrating shafts, suction cupped erections that could be attached to any surface for maximum pleasure, ribbed and contoured fake cocks…the lot. A veritable treasure trove. 

Hefting up the biggest phallus, Levi slapped it against his open palm, surely heavy enough to knock someone out and he smiled. 

"Well, Eren. You just fucked up." 

Ok, so it was a tad shameful for his fellow locals to have seen the writing, but this was worth it a million times over. What the irritating man living adjacent to him didn't seem to know was that despite his air of being an upstanding community member, Levi already had a rather extensive collection of props for use alone or in company and he had no issues whatsoever with enjoying every single one of these gifts. 

Today had been an eye opener, new people found on Twitter to converse with and wind Yeager up, his day spent well so far and this was the icing on the cake. Selecting one particularly thick and meaty looking dildo, he retrieved some lube and after another thought, the beads too. Why not? He needed to de-stress in style. 

~~~~~~

Blissed out and satisfied, Levi hummed a lively tune and tidied his new belongings away, the now clean 'Ride Me Wild' purple suction object a clear favourite and he ran his fingers across one particular offering, a jet black 'Real Rock King Cock' staring up and asking to be meddled with. 

"Let's see how you like this, fucker." 

Sending a tweet, as was the preferred method of bitching now, Levi summoned the male currently sunbathing in the back yard, watched as the guy's phone was raised above a naked and oiled chest and an evil streak ran through the older man's being, gleefully leaning out the window with King Cock in hand. 

Eren felt his phone vibrate and checked the screen, alert blinking to inform of a new notification. He opened the app to a tweet commanding him to 'Look up'. Curiosity got the better of him and he did as commanded, faced with Levi in the open window holding a large dildo. The brunette's eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets as the pale man proceeded to pleasure the fake cock with his mouth. 

Trailing his tongue delicately up the false vein of rubber, the one inside made sure to suck deeply at the head, hollow his cheeks and pop it out slowly, leaving a strand of saliva to glisten in the light. He shouted down, could see the wide eyes and now bulging shorts below as he waved some undoubtedly enjoyable eight inches at his neighbour.

"Never did say thanks. Don't expect to see me for about a week, but you'll fucking hear me." Leaving the window wide open and now more than a little excited, another idea sprung to mind and he gave a small laugh. "He wants to try and embarrass me in public? Bring it on." 

Eren didn't know whether to feel angry or ashamed at the almost instant erection that formed in his shorts, all of it topped off by Levi thanking him for the gifts. "I could make you scream louder," he muttered, now having to take care of the throbbing down below.

~~~~~~

Eren stared at the images on screen, not knowing whether to scream or punch something. He'd picked up his phone a few minutes ago because it was vibrating like crazy with tons of notifications from Twitter and dread sank in when he saw at least a dozen retweets from fucking Kirschtein. That wasn't what bothered him the most, though. He was used to that idiot's petty shit. What made him really angry was that his entire friend list was now laughing at him and retweeting to all of their friends too. Apparently Levi had decided to hit back hard this time and double the embarrassment he'd received.

His excruciatingly annoying neighbour had chosen to make a particularly large dildo his new companion, several pictures of him and his friend out and about in various public places. He even had tea with it. To make things worse, he'd dressed the fucking thing in a hat. The part that made Eren really see red was the fact that he had named the huge thing after him and every caption had included the tag "Little Eren" like it was a cute child or pet. Eren was glad he hadn't gotten around to apologizing now. 

He guessed that the apparent change in friendship was either short lived or fake to get him to let his guard down - if there was one thing Eren couldn't stand, it was being betrayed. Just like his mother had done to him agreeing to her husband's exile of her only son. Now the person he thought he could have had at least a mutual camaraderie with had joined the enemy's side as well. 

Eren had hit his limit of how much shit he could take. He was going to make Levi sorry he ever met him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because we write in different tenses, I had to switch it up a bit. Hope thats ok Kitty! 
> 
> And incase you missed it, here are our boy's twitter accounts:
> 
> @Eyeager330 
> 
> @Grumpyneighbor1


	10. Crossing the Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kitty here again, this will be in the same style as the previous chapter but reversed: This one was mostly written by me , Levi's parts were written by Zed and we combined the two into the chapter. This is a bit of an emotional one. Hope you enjoy :)

Eren sighs while he mindlessly wanders the Internet trying to get his mind off of the "Little Eren" incident. He had tried to discuss his feelings on Twitter with Levi, trying to come to some kind of truce over the prank war. Levi didn't seem to want to hear it.

  
Eren brought up how he had tried to reach out to him the other night when Levi had been leaving all the tweets about being lonely. Levi replied that Eren never seemed to act mature so it was hard to take Eren seriously.

  
That hurt Eren's feelings quite a bit. Mostly because he felt like a failure. It brought back the memories from when he was younger when he really wanted to be accepted by his stepdad and how Eren's actions were always twisted around by the man. So Eren would blame himself for not being wanted. He figures he must have said the wrong things to Levi and unintentionally put him off.

  
So after having a few beers, Eren was feeling pretty emotional and for lack of better judgment started typing his thoughts out instead of keeping them to himself had he been sober. After reliving some painful memories and beating himself up through self pitying ramblings online, Eren suddenly grew tired and fell asleep right on the couch.

\-------------------------------------------

Levi scrolls through his timeline, seeing words like 'never been born' and how life was always shitting on a certain brunette next door and he sighed, unsure how to sufficiently deal with this but wanting to extend some kind of olive branch. It seemed that they both had their fill of loneliness and self-doubt. Typing something that was meant to be supportive but failing miserably, he stares down with a frown, revelation about Eren's stepdad making him see red and endearing him to the younger man a little bit more.

"That is not ok."

 

\-----------------------------------------

The next morning Eren groans as he stretches out, his back a little sore from sleeping on the small couch. He blinks for a second slightly fuzzy mind taking in his surroundings.

The last thing he remembered last night was listening to music and hanging around on Twitter.

  
He sits up and reaches down to pick his phone up from the floor. He sees a few Twitter notifications. He scrolls through them, thankfully not seeing any more pertaining to "Little Eren."

  
He sees the usual snarky comments from Jean this time arguing about a cd. He promptly types out a few insults and moves on. Eren is shocked when he sees replies to some of his tweets from last night. Levi seemed to have sympathy for the harsh treatment Eren received from his stepfather:

  
'@Eyeager330: If you want to get it off your chest, I promise I won't take the piss. Rich coming from me, I know, but there's my offer.'

  
Eren types some responses still surprised at the change in mood towards him from Levi. After a few responses they actually engage in a conversation. Eren, still feeling a bit broody, responds that he still feels skeptical about Levi's interest in his feelings.

  
Another exchange follows. Levi tells him to have more confidence in himself to which Eren replies that it's hard for him especially since his own mother agreed to send him away. Eren can't believe the response that follows:

  
'@Eyeager330 ok this isn't the place. Would you like some grumpy ass company?'

  
Levi was offering to actually hang out with him? Eren couldn't believe that the same guy who had been participating in a prank war with him was now offering to spend time with him. After relaying tweets back and forth, Levi said he would be over sometime in the late afternoon. Eren could not help laughing at Levi's response:

'@Eyeager330 ok. I'll be round soon. You'd better not be fucking naked'

  
Eren promised he would at least wear pants.

\------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon, Levi arrived at Eren's house. Upon entering, Eren gave him a tour of the house. Levi then told Eren that it was "not as shitty" as he thought it would be. Eren just rolls his eyes and leads him back to the living room. The two men settled on the couch, quiet at first but soon becoming more comfortable in each others' presence.

  
Soon the conversation turns to Eren's relationship with his family. He first sets out some snacks and brings out some beer. He was going to need a few to get through this story. After a long pause, Eren begins his tale.

  
Eren's mother had been in an abusive relationship with a very dangerous and violent man. His mother was beaten frequently and luckily one day she got the courage to leave before she ended up dead at the hands of her boyfriend.

  
Shortly after entering a residence for female victims of domestic violence, she learned she was pregnant. She chose to keep the baby hoping to at least have something good come out of that relationship. After Eren was born his mother had enrolled in programs to help single mothers get back on their feet.

  
The first twelve years of Eren's life with his mother brought many happy memories. They didn't have a lot but it was enough for them to get by and they were just happy to have each other. Unfortunately a few months later things took an unexpected turn.

  
Eren's mother had informed him one day at the kitchen table, that she had started seeing a supervisor at her current job for several months and that they had fallen in love. She added that the man had invited them to spend the weekend at his large home in an affluent part of town. That weekend had turned into a disaster for Eren. The man seemed to only treat Eren nicely when his mom was around. He made it very clear to Eren that he would only put up with his presence because he was in love with his mother.

  
Eren and his mother soon moved into the large home when her boyfriend proposed to her. Eren was immediately enrolled in a boarding school to keep him out of sight. The visits from his mother on holidays became les frequent before stopping entirely. He was the constant victim of bullying from his wealthy classmates. The only thing that made it a little better was becoming friends with a fellow bullied classmate, Armin. He would spend holidays with Armin and his family since his own barely even spoke to him. It was through Armin that he met Connie and that shithead Jean.

  
Eventually Eren and his friends graduated and he was reluctantly accepted back home. To make matters worse, his mother informed Eren that while he was away she and her fiancé had gotten married. Just before Eren could ask where he could go, his now stepfather rudely interrupted telling him that since he was enrolled in college Eren could live with them until he turned 21 making him a legal adult.

  
While he had been away it seemed even his own mother had become distant to him. That hurt him the most. He later learned from a friend of hers that she had told her that as Eren grew up, he resembled his father more and more making him a reminder of a man she hated. His stepfather took great pride in making rude comments and humiliating Eren. The worst by far was the large wall calender in his office where he would put a big red x on each day counting down to Eren's 21st birthday.

  
Tears fall from Eren's eyes as he recounts the day they sat him down and told him it was time to leave. He decides to end the story there afraid he will scare Levi away.

\--------------------------------------------

Staring intently, Levi realises that he's unintentionally giving the guy a major scowl, one which was directed towards his guardians, not Eren and he tries to relax his face, internally ready to track down the bastard and show him what real pain was.

"Thank you."

It was all he could really say and the small smile and sniff he receives in response lightens the mood, beers lifted and silent contemplation settles in. After some deep sips and a lot of soul searching, Levi, in turn decides to share a story of his own.

There wasn't any tale of bullying or persecution, just simple confusion and a constantly empty feeling. It was no revelation that Levi lacked the correct social skills, fell short when it came to meeting new people and forming bonds - this was why he rarely emerged from his home, kept to himself for selfish reasons as well as the sheer crippling sensation that came with the inability to be a nice human being.

He couldn't blame anyone else, this was his genetic makeup and he had to deal with it, badly at times and in a way, this served as a kind of apology for his moody disposition and the way he acted towards Eren. Green eyes study him as his most recently failed relationship was explained, a long term partner who suddenly seemed distant, faded away over time and left him alone.

"I guess I tell myself it was amicable, but it wasn't." He finishes his beer, smashing the bottle down harshly with a wince. "I was happy. Actually happy. But I guess being me got in the way." Glancing to one side, Levi sighs for what was probably the hundredth time today already and gave a tiny laugh. "Mike never did really tell me why and I just went along with it, put it down to natural causes and people growing apart. They were the best years of my life, Eren and now I'm left with nothing. I don't know how to move on from that, I don't know how to speak to people fucking normally so I distance myself. It's for the best."

He looks down, picking at the beer label and nods sagely before starting up again.

"I never really had anyone meaningful before him and I'm terrified I never will again. It's Mike's birthday tomorrow. Brings it all back, so I suppose I apologise for being a prick. Bad timing."

After Levi has finished telling his story, Eren doesn't know what to say. It seemed that his former enemy had experienced a similar form of loneliness and heartache. He decides to change the mood by playing music which he argues playfully about with Levi whom now with Eren being sufficiently drunk is referred to as "Leebi". He gets a few grumbles from the pale man about it but he doesn't seem too bothered by it.

  
Eren clears away some of the empty beer bottles and placed them in the recycling bin. When he returns he sees Levi has fallen asleep on the couch. Eren grabs a blanket from the closet and tucks it around the sleeping form. Levi moves a little snuggling further into the blanket, wrapping it like a cocoon around himself. Eren giggles. "Holy shit, this is the fucking cutest thing I have ever seen!" He starts to shout but lowers his voice.

  
Without thinking he grabs his phone and snaps a picture because he couldn't resist. He then leans down and kisses the top of Levi's head like a mother would kiss a child. "Good night Leeeeeebi!" He slurs happily and heads off to his own bed.

\-----------------------------------------

Eren heads downstairs after waking up only to find the couch vacant and his kitchen cabinets thrown open. He searches the house but it appears that his guest has returned home without even saying goodbye. Upon checking Twitter notifications, he learns from a conversation with a fellow follower that Levi had ransacked Eren's kitchen looking for caffeinated beverages and after turning up empty handed, headed home. He also sees Levi shared a picture of his own featuring half awake drooling Eren accompanied by insulting comments.

  
"What the hell got into him?" He wonders out loud. There are now gripes about the sleeping Levi pic from last night which Eren had made into his profile pic because he thought it was adorable. Reluctantly he changed it back as per the grumpy man's orders hoping to smooth things over. Things only seemed to get worse, his neighbor spewing insults at Eren and getting even angrier when Eren tried to make a playful joke. It was as if last night never happened. He tries to ask the irate individual what happened that made him so angry. The response only fuels Eren's anger.

'@Eyeager330 I wouldn't be me if I didn't behave like this. Deal with it.'

  
Now filled with anger Eren's thoughts are reeling rapidly giving him the picture that this was just another elaborate "Fuck with Eren prank". Eren feels like a fool. He had poured his heart out to this man posing as a friend. He had even cried, sharing words he never told anyone before, not even Armin. A thought dawned on him. Was the story Levi had shared in return for Eren's completely made up? Did this "Mike" even exist? After a useless angry tweeting match Eren closes the app.

He sits on the couch feeling betrayed and defeated. "I'll make him pay for this, how dare he fucking do that to me!" He screams as angry tears slide down his cheeks. Suddenly he has an idea. He recalls the midget mentioning he needed company. The only logical choice would be Hange. They certainly seemed close. If anyone knew about this Mike person it would be them.

\--------------------------------------------

Levi places his phone down and hears shouting from next door, angry screeches that he presumes was yet again down to him.

"I didn't leave it in that bad a state."

He looks back through this morning's tweets, app now used as a kind of personal messaging service but with the added bonus of having the whole world see and he groans, reading his own words which were intended to be a playful attempt at flirting.

"Fuck me, I am useless."

The kitchen had been an equivalent of pulling pigtails in the school yard, annoying yet bashful in it's own way, however that had gone down like a lead balloon, solidifying the pale man's belief that he was indeed doomed to live out his existence on his own, and rightly so. What kind of idiot behaved like that? Why was he so fucking inept at dealing with people? This was all another catalyst - Mike had accepted him, enjoyed his horrific romanticism…or did he?

"Evidently not."

Calling the one human he could actually converse with normally, Levi invites Hange round with the caveat that it would be a pity party, no shame in saying as much; the birthday and last night's fuck up were weighty and he needed solace.

\---------------------------------------------

Sure enough, about 20 minutes later Eren sees Hange arriving. He decides to take out his trash in order to intercept them before they reach the front door. He greets Hange and waves them over. Hange hesitates but walks over anyway.

"So Levi told me about that Mike guy last night, does he live around here?" Eren asks trying to sound casual. Hange's smile falters a bit. "Shorty told you about Mike?, oh dear." They sigh and finishes answering the question,"He did live here but he moved away a little while ago, I heard from him this morning saying he was going to be in town because his old friends were having a get together at the bar for his birthday tonight--" "Oh ok Hange nice to see you!" Eren sudden blurts out and retreats into his house before Hange could finsh their sentence. They now had a pretty good idea of why their best friend was in such a foul mood. It would be the first time Mike would spend his birthday without Levi. It was probably killing him. They head next door to try to bring comfort to their old friend.

\------------------------------------------

Eren arrives outside the bar with Jean much to his annoyance. The idiot refused to let him go alone, in case he did something stupid. Knowing he would just be harassed until he said yes, he agreed to meet Jean here. "Are you sure you want to do this, Eren?" Jean asks him, noticing that he only addresses him by name when he is serious. Eren nods. "He has fucked me over for the last time, Jean." He replies and they both enter the bar.

  
Eren looks around the slightly crowded bar focusing on a very loud, very drunk group of individuals.Going by what he remembered from Levi's story last night, it shouldn't be too hard to locate this 'big blonde bastard'. As soon as Eren heard the name "Mike" called he watches closely. Sure enough the man who responds certainly fits Levi's description.

  
Eren composes himself and puts on his best smile as he approaches the big blonde, who is definitely intoxicated. He taps Mike on the shoulder to get his attention. Mike faces him with a confused look. "Sorry to bother you but I have a bet going with my friends on who can get a picture with the hottest guy in here and I'm sure if I can get one with you, I'll win a hundred bucks!" Eren says in a cheerful voice and puppy dog eyes.

Fortunately Mike was far from being able to make sensible choices and agreed to Eren's silly proposal. Eren motioned Jean over and then climbed on Mike's lap. Jean quickly snapped the picture and Eren jumped off of the blonde's lap. "Thanks dude, you are so awesome!" Eren shouts as he takes his leave Jean following behind him. Mike just shakes his head and smiles returning back to his drink.

\------------------------------------------

Eren unlocks his door and enters his home alone, Jean having made the smart choice of returning back to his own place to avoid what was sure to be world war three. Settling down at the kitchen table to his celebratory meal of beer and tacos, Eren opens his Twitter and posts a photo accompanied by the caption : "Guess who I ran into tonight?"

\---------------------------------------------

Now alone, Levi glances over to the notification and flicks the screen open, picture staring up in all of it's depressing, infuriating glory. There was Eren sitting on the lap of a person he once held so dear, still did in some ways and his eyes narrow into slices of pure fury. He wasn't jealous, knew that nothing more had gone on because of Mike's preferences and the way he looked totally slaughtered, but two things in particular created the basis of nuclear meltdown.

His ex was in town. Back after months and he hadn't mentioned a single word to Levi. He didn't expect an invite exactly, but after the cordial texts they'd shared, maybe just a quick visit would've been nice?

Secondly, and most importantly, that little prick of a neighbour had purposefully sought the blonde out, taken a friend, planned it perfectly, all to fuck with him. After everything last night, how could he do such a thing? Sure, this morning's correspondence had been hazy and ill-executed, but he was going to explain, apologise and set the record straight, maybe get a bit flustered over admitting he'd been flirting, but now…this was calculated spiteful revenge that laid in in his shaking hands, not messing around with a fucking dildo or prancing about in someone else's shorts.

He takes a deep breath, decides to leave it a while before confronting the bastard next door and fires off some verbal retaliation, taking his stress out online, however it was short lived. Emotions in turmoil, Levi exits his home with one destination in mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy looks like a storms coming  
> You can still find the guys on Twitter as well as the infamous photo:
> 
> Eren: @Eyeager330
> 
> Levi: @Grumpyneighbor1
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	11. Breaking Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zed's back with the next chapter, again it's me writing mostly but anything said or thought by Eren is Kitty's fab work :)

Levi got as far as the front door, about to slam it shut behind him when he stopped, second thoughts had around confrontation. Mulling it over, he experienced a rare moment of patience and stepped back inside, not wanting a show down in the middle of the street but also considering all the facts. He'd behaved like an idiot, for albeit decent reasons, but the road to hell was paved with good intentions, as they said. He shook his head, slumping to the sofa and taking stock. 

Eren had been out of order. Full stop. Normal people didn't go stalking exes and posting the evidence online, however normal people didn't throw insults towards those a kind of bond had been formed with, so they were both in the wrong, as bad as each other and after sending some threatening tweets, he decided to play the adult and man up. What was the point in remaining so bitter and twisted? The picture changed nothing - Mike had moved on, Levi had not, and that needed to be rectified. Nearly a year had passed, ties broken apart from the odd friendly text and to hang onto the old relationship was like putting a hurdle in his path day after day. 

Recently, Levi had been wondering what he had in this life and after last night, there actually seemed to be a chance to connect with someone else, a chance which he'd failed royally at all because of awkward and stunted emotions. Maybe it was time to let them out. 

He picked up his phone, offer sent to explain his strange methods to the man next door however it was met by a resounding 'I don't care.' 

"I suppose I deserved that." 

An hour and some stupid selfies later, Levi checked his app, saw some messages to the whole world from the neighbouring home which spoke of regret and sorrow - two people so close were still so far apart, decisions and choices painted in stark colours by the cold light of day and he added his own musings, letting anyone who was watching know that it had been nice to have someone to speak with. 

Eren laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He didn't know how long he'd been there and just kept replaying the conversation between him and Levi from earlier. Levi had wanted to come over and explain his actions and Eren had been hit with a surge of temper, hastily replied that he didn't care which led the other man to cancel his explanation. 

Now his childish actions were eating away at him. The more he thought about it the worse he felt. Maybe there was a good explanation for the sudden rude behaviour on the previous visit. Since he'd had time to think about it, he wished that he'd not taken Levi's originally rude responses so personally. Eren's bad habit of acting before thinking had gotten him in trouble again. If he could go back in time and talk to Levi instead of being spiteful, he would. 

He picked up his phone, contemplating sending Levi a message to apologize for his rudeness from earlier. Before Eren could decide, he receives a tweet from the last person he would like to hear from right now. Kirschtein seemed to have impeccable fucking timing when it came to conversing with Eren. Jean started off with the usual sarcastic remarks and juvenile insults. This time it was about Eren wearing a pair of Jean's shorts at the gym. 

Eren had borrowed the shorts a while ago and had honestly forgotten to return them. He then asked the idiot how he even knew what he was wearing because he wasn't even there. A picture is posted in response - the jerk had actually spied on Eren and taken a picture to prove the accusation was true. 

The usual threats and insults were spewed and then the spiteful jerk decided to get nasty. Jean started ranting that he wasn't surprised that Eren had screwed things up with Levi. The one sided tirade continued about how Eren would have been a shitty boyfriend anyway. This was the last thing Eren needed right now, their drunken one night stand on graduation night an incident he had wished never happened. Jean had convinced Eren that it was love and not an alcohol induced mistake. They had lasted maybe a week before they called it quits. Seeing no signs of Jean stopping, Eren put him on mute once again. He had enough on his plate right now.

Levi brewed some more, alternating between despising himself and throwing some of that in Eren's direction, still not fully over the effort and lengths the brunette had gone to just to fuck with him and he hovered somewhere adjacent to anger and desolation. They had found a cordial blend yesterday, put all of their childish spats behind them and wallowed in shared pity. Why did it have to go and get so fucked up? 

Of course their introductions had been flawed, tempers and stubbornness preventing correct conversations, but did that not just prove they had quite a lot in common? A pair of humans who felt deep loneliness and craved attention? Not that either would admit the latter, another barrier between them and potential happiness. 

And then came the obvious truth that an attraction lay blatantly on the surface, teasing and exhibitionism rife to begin with, leaving an opportunity to make something of that…but no. Resentment and a lack of social skills had put a stop to it all now. Brooding darkly, Levi sat in the quiet house with only one light on, evening shadows cast across his body and mind equally as bleak. 

~~~~~~

The next day held little more in the way of comfort and gardening seemed a healthy option in terms of a distraction, sensible shorts worn and Levi made no attempt to even look next door, just busied himself with the vegetable patch, a vaguely neglected area of the back yard. Despite his lack of attention, plants had thrived and by late afternoon, he had a basket full of tomatoes and chillies, ready to cook up a batch of chutney to be refrigerated for consumption later. Maybe Eren would accept a jar as a peace offering? Huffing to no one in particular, Levi turned his music up loud and began to chop expertly at the red ingredients. 

Eren paced around his room nervously, stopping occasionally to peer out the window at the house next door. He really wanted to go and talk to Levi. He even planned on apologizing to him about his initial rejection of an explanation for Levi's actions. Eren also wanted to apologize for his own spiteful act involving the photo with Mike. It was useless just waiting here. The least he could do is try. 

Eren made his way next door. He paused on the front steps for a moment trying to slow his pounding heart a little. Instead of knocking on the door, Eren absent mindedly turned the knob and to his surprise, it was unlocked. He takes a deep breath and enters the house to accept the shit storm that is sure to follow. 

The crash of perfectly painted wood announced Eren's arrival, wound up yet remorseful form standing in the doorway as silver slits glared over. Levi didn't move at first, too shocked to actually get up from the couch until the entrance was closed, dim light now captured within his house again and he rose slowly, part of him wanting to lay into the intruder about inappropriate visits and sitting on his ex's lap. Extreme self control was enforced and he spoke in a low growl.

"What do you want?"

Eren paused for a moment, still trying to keep the hammering in his chest under control. "I've changed my mind, I'm sorry for saying I didn't care." He ran his hand through his messy hair nervously. "I've spent hours thinking about how wrong it was for me to react the way I did and I regret it, I really do. I'm sorry for the picture, I crossed the line." He meets Levi's stare. "I still want to know why you acted the way you did." 

"And what if I don't want to tell you now? What if it's too late?" He didn't believe that for a second, secretly glad to have this chance however recent grumbles to himself had turned his mood sour again, sharp tongue ready to slice. "You think you can storm in here uninvited and demand my explanation? After what you did?"

"If YOU hadn't behaved so fucking rudely without any fucking explanation for your act of insanity, I wouldn't have reacted so harshly!"

He had a point and Levi sighed heavily, arms crossed as he paced closer, an intimidating air surrounding him as words were spat. 

"I tried, Eren. I tried but I already told you, this kind of shit is not my strong point."

"What shit? What were you trying to do that involved messing up my kitchen leaving without a word and then insulting me publicly because it has been boggling my fucking mind!"

"To fucking let you know I…I…fuck." Rubbing his head, the older male screwed his eyes shut, nose wrinkling with obvious pain. 

Eren started to regret coming here. He had apologized. Eren could feel his frustration growing, which in turn caused him to snap angrily. "Now I see why you're alone if this is the way you behave normally, no wonder your only company are plants!" Fuck. He really hadn't meant to say that. He apologized, it was only fair that Levi at least gave an explanation 

But Eren let his temper get the best of him yet again. 

"What would you fucking know?" Pacing forwards, the home owner squared up to his guest and stared with venom, finger jabbing into the other man's hard chest. "And anyway, instead of asking me what the fuck I was playing at, you went and climbed all over Mike. Didn't exactly give me a fucking chance, did you?"

"Ok, I guess I should have known it was the wrong thing to do when even Kirschtein tried to talk me out of it but I was fucking mad!" He screamed.

"Is that it? Is that all you've got?" Seething at both himself and Eren, Levi grit his teeth, heart tight and blood pumping strongly in a combination of rage and something else, close enough now to see flecks of gold within the opposing stare.

Eren furrowed his brows, anger coursing through his body in a heated wave. He clenched his fists at his sides and a green glare was met by molten silver. Eren began to pant heavily as conflicting thoughts invaded his mind.

"No come back, huh?"

"Fucking bring it, midget!" 

Eyes locked, two men kept up the battle of wills, neither striking first and sizing the other up, breaths quick and bodies heated as all of their confrontations came to the fore, adding fuel - the destruction, pranks, sexual innuendo, time spent thinking of one another in all sorts of positions…rudeness and spiteful words, mocking pictures…

If asked later, neither could have said who struck first as it seemed to be a joint decision, physical contact made in a flash and the pair were suddenly connected, lips working with intense hunger and tongues fighting, all of their passionate indignation and upset squeezed out to be utilised via an unexpected outlet. Levi clawed at brown hair, felt the surprising softness as larger fingers raked through his own strands, tugging and pulling in a painful yet required manner. Devoid of any clear thought, the shorter male acted on impulse, took his internal time bomb and projected wrath through other means. 

Eren moaned as pale fingers twisted in his hair, nails lightly scraping his scalp. He yanked harder on silky black strands to gain more leverage as he forced his tongue deeper into the equally hot mouth before him, both pink muscles moving against each other rapidly trying to gain dominance.

Pulling Eren harshly by the tee, Levi tore the item away and yanked at the waist band of cargo shorts, baggy garment easily removed and a squeak came from the mouth attached to his own, breathless reasoning for the lack of underwear given between heated pecks.

"The hotter it gets, the less I wear."

"Saves time." 

Eren held his arms out straight, placing his palms on either side of Levi's clothed chest. He then ran his hands slowly down towards the hem of the tight v-neck, enjoying the feel of hard muscles. As soon as the destination was reached, Eren yanked the shirt up and over, tossing it to the side.

He unbuttoned the top of khaki shorts and then dropped to a kneeling position in front of Levi. After giving a teasing smirk, the brunette grasped the zipper in his teeth and moved down, making sure to tug the rest with his free hands. Eren stares in appreciation at the black thong that is revealed. He then grabs both sides and slides it down to the floor.

Both naked and already aroused, the two crashed to the couch, moans and sighs slipping from hot, wet lips as Levi ground his hips against equally eager ones, on their sides and legs tangled. He felt hardness against his cock, writhed to create friction and slid his hand down, tanned ass grabbed and treated to strong kneads. 

Eren moaned softly and dragged his nails down a pale back when he felt a hand grope his ass firmly. He felt slightly light headed from almost forgetting to breathe while deep passionate kisses were shared, intense heat created by the two bodies grinding against each other at a dizzying pace. 

Humming in time to their thrusting figures, Levi considered getting up to reach the bedroom but found he couldn't move, perfectly happy where they lay and he applied a tighter grip to Eren's cheek, digging his fingers in with one hand and holding him close with the other, muscular back pressed against until their chests touched. Mouths stole messy and required kisses, minds were blank as the only thing important in the world right now was pleasure. 

Skin shone and moved in fluid waves, contrasting tones offsetting beautifully and Levi gave a low groan, erection rubbing swiftly against another similarly solid one. 

Eren could barely think, choosing to just enjoy the heavenly feeling of a firm chest pressed against his. He couldn't help but whimper slightly from all the pleasure he felt, hands sliding down to finally cup the ass he had been longing to hold since the first time he saw it peeking out from the tiny denim shorts.

In no position to stop now, Levi quickened the pace, leg over Eren's and coiled together as he changed the game, rolling on top of the brunette to take control. He grabbed strong wrists, wrenched the man's limbs above his head to press them against the arm of the sofa and stared down into blown pupils and incredible emerald seas. 

Eren felt himself being consumed by desire even further after the change in position. Nothing turned him on more than being pinned down and submitting himself completely. 

Neither of them spoke yet, simply vocalised their desire and arousal by gasps and snarls whilst grinding feverishly, Levi's toned abdomen rolling in seductive waves and ensuring contact was maintained below at all times. He leant up on his hands, Eren still captive and silver eyes glanced down, viewing the two aching shafts that glided against one another, lubricated by beads of precum and sliding together. 

"Fuck…Eren…" 

Picking up a dangerous speed, their contact was broken as thrusts became erratic, meaning that the only course of action was clear. 

"Levi, please...I need you to let my hand go." Eren panted out desperately. Levi reluctantly released his grip and Eren quickly slid his hand down between them both until he made contact and wrapped his grip around the rapidly moving shafts tightly.

Levi moaned and arched his back, still rutting swiftly as he felt a warm fist squeezing him against Eren's cock, both men maintaining hard jerks of the hips so that the tight caramel grasp didn't even need to move, two stiff members fucking the younger male's hand with vehement pushes. It wouldn't be long, home filled with the hedonistic sounds of sexual enthusiasm and grey pierced into green, gazes locked and black hair framed now pinkish cheeks. 

"Jesus…fuck…goddammit Eren…" Panting deeply, Levi gave a few wrecked cries and glared down, half of him adoring the man he writhed against and the other still wanting to shout and scream obscenities about his actions. So he went for a combination, impassioned string of words let out in deep purring snaps as he got closer to the edge of reason. "Fucking bastard…I should fucking…shit…the things I want to do to you Eren…the things I could make you feel..."

"I told you I could make you scream louder, you fucking tease."

It broke him, calls of spiteful pleasure announcing the end and with shaking bones, Levi came forcefully, covering the chest he'd coveted from afar in his orgasm and loving the fact he'd finally been able to claim this body in a way, leave his albeit temporary mark and he smirked, satiated and still in the midst of climax when Eren added his own splashes of white to the mix.

Eren's smile faded as he was overcome by his rapidly approaching climax. It hit him like a ton of bricks, causing him to roar out loudly as he contributed to the already impressive mess that covered them both.

Lying gasping for air, the two drew breath into burning lungs as Levi collapsed down, giving zero fucks about the sticky sensation that sat between them and he claimed Eren's lips, lazy kisses shared and hair carded through kindly - when all was said and done, there was certainly something therapeutic about letting one's frustrations out, especially when it included a person lusted after for some time. 

Eren pulled back and smiled crookedly. He was slightly amused at the unexpected turn of events. Thankful for avoiding an ass kicking, but also happy that they were finally able to connect, even if it was in an unconventional manner. 

Eventually Levi pushed himself up, mumbling about tissues and he sourced some, handful passed to the still horizontal man on the couch. Clothing was shuffled into, silence marred by fabric rustling and before long, the unexpected guest was standing dumbfounded in the living area, home owner equally as speechless - shit like this didn't happen to him, never one for impulsive and spur of the moment liaisons. He didn't regret it for one second but had difficulty processing the situation, unsure what people said in these circumstances. 

Eren blushed slightly. "I'm really glad my drunk ass knocked over the garbage that night." He smirked awkwardly. "So…it's getting late and I plan on pwning some noobs before bed..." 

Levi smiled, glad that someone had the ability to use language and he had a thought, calling over to the door where the brunette stood, still flushed and undoubtedly glowing with release. 

"Hey Eren? Hold up." The pale man grabbed something, delivered an item to Eren and placed the heavy glass object into a waiting hand. "There you go. Think of it as an apology." 

Eren looked at the jar and then Levi in total confusion. "Um, thanks?" 

"You know by now that I can't exactly express myself, Eren." Looking to the floor, Levi toed at the carpet as if something extremely interesting lay there and he sighed, speaking to the ground. "Me messing up your kitchen and making snarky comments online? That was flirting."

"I'm still waiting for you to tell me you're joking." He shook his head and smiled anyway. "Promise me you'll never give anyone dating advice. Ever." 

"Yea, alright. Enough of that. Now piss off and enjoy your chutney. I'll…I'll see you later."

"Ok goodnight Leebi!" He laughed as he hurried out the door before Levi could react. He still can't believe what happened tonight or what it will be like tomorrow but right now, he was actually happy.

Levi flopped to the sofa, cushions thankfully unmarked by cum and he let out a small laugh, rubbing his head with a wry smile. 

"Just came all over you? Here, have some fucking chutney." 

A few more chuckles were had at his disastrous pillow talk, finding it amusing if a little shameful and he gave a slow, shaking puff of air as he pondered the next steps. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was interesting to write. Kitty, I said it before but I still feel like I've violated you in some way!


	12. Mixed Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of an awkward confrontation....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Kitty here! I know it's been a while but I'm back in school and things get busy :( Just a quick reminder that this is Eren's pov written by me and Levi's parts are written by the lovely Zed :) 
> 
> Eren is unsure of where he stands after last night's events. Also a movie night and an awkward confession, hope you enjoy :)

 

Eren walks back inside his house and places the chutney into the refrigerator, not quite sure how to use it. He grabs a beer and sits on the couch still feeling equal parts of confused and surprised. He never expected the confrontation to go the way it did.

  
What was bothering him even more was not knowing where things stood after the steamy session next door.'Was it a one time thing?' He really hoped not. Eren felt a little embarrassed as well. He was usually never one to engage in sexual behavior with someone he barely knew.

  
Sure, there was the one night stand with Jean but he had known him for years from being in school together. He had known Levi for only a few weeks. Levi didn't seem to be the type to have a meaningless fling either based on his awkward ideas of flirting. Eren couldn't help but chuckle at the man's explanation for the strange behavior he had exhibited after his first visit to Eren's house.

  
It was still hard to believe that the physical confrontation these past events had led to was the complete opposite of what he had expected. Thankfully Armin would be returning tomorrow evening from a camping trip with his family. Eren had texted him that he had some things to discuss with him after Armin had inquired about how things were going with the feud Eren was having with his neighbor. He was glad to have a best friend he could tell anything to. Eren was closer to Armin than his own family.

  
After a long hot shower, Eren climbed into bed suddenly being hit with fatigue after a long confusing evening. He drifted to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

\----------------------------------------------

Levi sat back on the couch, mulling over his evening's activities with a wry smile. Many may have been offended by the sudden exit made by Eren, seen it as a 'thanks but no thanks' and ended up crying into a bottle of wine, but the pale man appreciated having some space to compute the odd mix of feelings inside.

Of course the brunette was sexually attractive to him, very much so, however their relationship seemed to consist of hate and miscommunication up until now - was this a turning point? A door opening to something more? And, importantly, was Levi ready for that?

"Of course I fucking am. The past has gone. Move on, you dick."

Cursing himself, he poured more liquor and settled against cushions which now happily smelt of Eren's shampoo.

\------------------------------------------

The next morning Eren woke up in a pretty good mood. He had his usual cereal breakfast and decided to play a few rounds gaming with some friends online to help clear his head from the night before. He was still feeling a little nervous and had put off checking his Twitter feed afraid of finding out what Levi's thoughts were or if he even posted at all.

  
Eventually curiosity got the best of Eren and he decided to log in. He couldn't help but smile at the lone tweet from his neighbor: '@Eyeager330: So yeah ..Hi' It made Eren feel a little better that Levi must have been feeling just as awkward.

  
After several minutes of tweeting back and forth, the awkwardness seemed to dissipate. Eren decided to test the waters by casually asking Levi if he wanted to watch a movie with him. To Eren's surprise, Levi had accepted the offer. The only condition was that it was to be at Levi's because he was going to make the snacks since he didn't want to eat the "shit" Eren called food. Eren just rolled his eyes in response because there was nothing wrong with popcorn and soda in his opinion.

Levi knew what film to pick, an easy going classic that no one could take offense to and he glanced around, eyes scanning the scene for any mess which needed tidying, suddenly concerned about making a good impression - Eren certainly hadn't taken much time to look around last night and for some reason, the home owner wanted to present himself well.

"Fucking popcorn. I'll make proper snacks."

Why he was going to all of his effort, he had no idea, only knew that it had to be perfect, as perfect as could be after what had gone on between them yesterday.

  
 Later that evening, Eren grabbed a blanket and a pillow from his room to bring to Levi's. If he couldn't eat junk, he was going to be comfortable at least. He changed into his favorite pajama bottoms and a soft fleece sweatshirt. Next he went into the kitchen to grab some cocoa and marshmallows. He gathered his items in his arms and headed next door.

\----------------------------------------------

Eren places his things beside him on the porch and knocks on the door this time instead of just barging in. He picks his stuff back up and waits. The door is finally opened by Levi who is still wearing an apron. Eren tries not to smirk even though he thinks Levi looks pretty cute in it. "Hey." Eren says trying not to sound nervous. Levi invites him inside and shuts the door behind him.

  
Eren can't help but jump onto the couch causing it to squeak slightly and he chuckles, green eyes lighting up with mischief when he receives a menacing glare from the man in the kitchen. "What?" He asks innocently.

"Careful. That shit wasn't free, you know. Have some respect for interior design."

"Yes, mother." Eren groans and then ducks as a throw pillow is launched at him.

After a few minutes, Levi finally finished preparing the food and sets it all up on the coffee table in front of the couch. Eren stares in amazement at the small feast neatly arranged in front of them. Complete with utensils and small plates. Eren smirks when he thinks about how he and his friends always use paper plates and their hands.

Levi takes his guest through the culinary offerings, explained each dish and brought the feast together by calling it all 'tapas', proud of his efforts and keen to win the still relative stranger over. Grey eyes glared at the cocoa and marshmallows, man thinking about making a remark however he bit his tongue, trying to remain civil instead.

Eren picks up the DVD case and reads it since Levi also picked the movie for tonight. "Dirty Dancing? Is this some kind of chick flick?" He whines.

"It's a classic. I can't believe you've never seen it. Were you brought up on a fucking commune? Anyway, I like it."

"Fine but next time I'm picking the movie." Eren says pouting.

\------------------------------------------

After enjoying some snacks and a couple of glasses of wine, Eren and Levi settled on the couch sharing Eren's blanket. Eren is sitting upright completely focused on the movie which turned out to be pretty good for a romance. As the ending approaches, Eren gets slightly startled when he feels a sudden weight on his chest. Levi, who had been pretty drowsy had climbed into his lap and fallen asleep. Eren couldn't help but smile like an idiot.

  
As Johnny lifts Baby into the air during the final scene, Eren shudders and feels wetness slide down his cheeks. He never expected to be so moved by a cheesy romantic movie. He jumps when Levi lifts his head up, blinking in confusion after just waking up. Eren quickly tries to wipe his tears with his sleeve. Too late. Silver eyes are studying him with a look of amusement on his face.

"I thought chick flicks weren't your thing?"

Eren feels his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "I can't help it, I like happy endings ok?" He smiles. "Next time we're watching Godzilla." He teases as a death glare is shot at him, remembering how Levi had ranted about it on Twitter when they were trying to decide on a movie.

"No fucking way. That shit is horrendously written."

  
A short while later Eren has gathered his things and Levi follows him to the door. "Well I guess I'll see you later." Eren says trying not to blush, crooked smile forming on his lips.

"Yea…later, if you want to, that is."

Just before Levi can close the door Eren leans down and slams his lips against the shorter male's. Eren pulls away and laughs leaving Levi speechless and he quickly runs back to his house not wanting to stick around for the reaction.

Levi stands in place for a moment, unsure how to act after such a thing - it was one thing grinding together naked but a whole other when faced with actual emotion, it seemed. Was it such a bad thing to share a more chaste show of growing affection?

\------------------------------------------

Eren is lying on the couch lazily typing back and forth on his phone to Armin. Finally being able to bring his best friend up to speed about whatever it was he had going on with Levi. Eren couldn't answer Armin when he asked what his relationship was with Levi.

He had thought a lot about him for the past few days. He definitely felt something more than friendship towards him but he didn't have the guts to discuss it with Levi in fear of being rejected. He sighs and then types a message to Armin : "How do you tell someone you really like them without looking like an idiot?" A few minutes later instead of getting a message back from Armin, he receives an insulting tweet from Jean. "Oh fuck" Eren mutters when he realizes he had publicly tweeted the question instead of privately messaging Armin.

Levi couldn't help himself, saw the words on screen and he smiled, a genuine expression crossing often stern features.

"So the annoying little bastard likes me?" Smirking, he felt a flickering sense of joy that would be more at home in a teenage girl's chest and left it alone for now, not wanting to increase Eren's pain.

A few hours had passed and besides the insults from Jean and the excited advice given by some of his followers, it seemed Levi had not noticed Eren's embarrassing confession. Suddenly his phone chirps again with a message demanding him to "Get the fuck off of Twitter and come next door." Eren sighs and responds that he would be over soon. He shoves his phone back in his pocket and takes a deep breath and heads next door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, a small cliffhanger but all good things take time. ;) I would like to thank you all for being patient and for all the comments and kudos! You guys have been awesome and we'll see ya next time! :)


	13. Second Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Zed here again and as always, all of Eren's parts are by Kitty, Levi by me :)

Levi opened his front door, letting in the early evening sun and he found a nervous looking visitor, the usually brash and headstrong male now reduced to a blushing mess who kept glancing up quickly from beneath his brows. It was endearing, an unseen side to the annoying neighbour who had recently begun to worm his way in to Levi's life and he decided to be kind, alleviate any embarrassment from the rather public episode online.

"Beer?"

"Hell ye- I mean yes,please!"

"Come on in."

They moved to the quiet living area, Levi's unexpected sweat pants and tee combination making Eren smile and loosen up slightly, a relaxed scene that made him feel at home. Eren was glad to see Levi dressed more casually than usual. It somehow made him seem more approachable. Levi usually looked very put together and flawless which made him intimidating to Eren, whose wardrobe pretty much consisted of tees and jeans. 

To see him presented this way set him more on Eren's level. Not that it was a bad look on him, Levi was the kind of guy that looked good in anything. This thought made the redness in his cheeks flare up for about the third time since he'd entered the house.

The pale man delivered two bottles and flopped down next to his guest on the sofa, not touching but still close, his legs crossed and arm over the back of the burgundy couch. Swigging deeply, he watched as Eren did the same, a little too deeply actually and he decided to rip off the band aid, so to speak. Get it over with. He was just as uncertain about the whole thing, matters of the heart not something to be discussed on a normal day to day basis yet this felt different, correct almost and he sighed, gesturing over with the drink. 

"So, you like someone then?"

Caught by surprise at the sudden direct question, Eren almost choked while consuming his beer. Feeling embarrassed at being put on the spot, he lowered his gaze to the floor. 

"Um...er...well..I dunno..fuck..where..fucking Armin ...his fault... " Eren mumbled into his beer unable to form coherent sentences.

Words were vaguely discernable, a veritable ramble in fact however Levi let it continue, allowed the outpouring as this seemed the way in which the male dealt with things. 

Eren's heart was beating so loud he could feel it in his ears. He was a nervous wreck and felt like he should have stayed home and forgotten about the whole thing but his curiosity got the best of him. He wanted to know if Levi felt like he did and at the same time he was terrified that Levi would reject him and laugh in his face. This felt like torture, with Levi just sitting there letting Eren stumble over his words. He decided to just get it over with. 

"Well um what if I told you um god this is hard um that I think um ilikeyou maybe?" Eren hid his face in his hands dreading the answer from the man next to him.

It had been somewhat obvious, the well timed tweet pointing towards this and Levi took a deep breath, careful not to wade in with a cutting remark as the man beside him was clearly in turmoil, so a more tactful route was taken.

"You know I don't know what to do in these situations, Eren. How about I come over and fuck your kitchen up again?"

A moment of silence followed as the raven haired individual waited to see if his thinly veiled admittance would be taken as intended, heart pounding whilst the ridiculous flirtatious behaviour from before was brought up again. Luckily, Eren laughed and brought his hands away from his face, green eyes brightening and a shy smile forming upon his lips.

"So you like me too, right? Awesome!" He shouted excitedly.

"Well then. Now we know where we stand."

"At least this time I don't have a big ass mess to clean." Eren replied, trying not to laugh.

A light chuckle escaped Levi's lips and he surrendered to the sensation of something new, the start of whatever this amounted to and he found that it was rather enjoyable to be dancing around the outskirts, toes dipped into proverbial waters to test the temperature and potential limits - courting, one might say. And damn, it had been a while. 

"So…" Levi shuffled a little closer, ready to play this out no matter what the future had in store and he tried once more to calm the twitchy human by his side, let the man know it was alright to have emotions; rich coming from him, admittedly, but maybe they could both grow and learn from this. He lifted a hand, stroked messy chocolate locks behind an ear in a soothing motion and Eren sighed in contentment.

"Oh wow that's um yeah ..." Eren murmured, barely able to form words due to the pleasure he was feeling.

"Sorry, you want me to stop?" Levi shot back, hand retracted as he was sure he'd fucked up, ability to read people clearly lacking and Eren smiled, gently reaching over and placed Levi's hand back on his head.

"Don't stop, it feels good." 

They remained that way a while, heads resting on the cushions and chatting lightly about their days, letting one another into respective lives that little bit more. After 'the sofa incident' and yesterday's movie night, the change in atmosphere was tangible and felt pleasantly heavy with the weight of contentment, two people easily conversing as their previous clashes melted away into nothing. Almost nothing. Eren was relaying the details of a particularly beloved video game and Levi visibly stiffened, body taught as grey eyes looked down, one word uttered which rarely left his mouth. 

"Sorry."

"Huh, sorry about what?" Eren asked, brows raised in confusion.

"For ruining your console."

"Don't worry about it dude, that system was old anyway and it gave me an excuse to get a new one, it's not like I couldn't afford it." He said, trying to reassure.

"No." Palm on a tanned cheek, Levi made sure he had Eren's full attention and spoke solemnly. "It's not ok. I was out of order." 

Something ran through them then, a wordless exchange that apologised for everything in one look alone and Levi ran his thumb over Eren's skin, felt the soft warmth and wondered how this man was still talking to him after all he'd done. 

"Oh yeah, I wanted to give you back your dais- um gardening shorts. I've washed them of course." Eren said with a smirk. "They look much better on you anyway." He finished, giving a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

It was the last straw, all Levi could take and he closed the gap, lips pressing kindly into equally ready ones and he sighed, breathless and complete. 

Eren was slightly caught off guard but he recovered quickly, returning the kiss a little more forcefully than the one he had received.

Levi had a flash of bravery and grabbed Eren's crotch, rough yet gentle and he spared a thought for how he'd acted the other day, no fear or hesitation at undressing them brunette then, but now…now it was a whole other situation. 

Eren pulled Levi onto his lap and crashed his lips onto the slightly swollen pout in front of him. He slid both hands down his companion's muscular back, stopping at his hips. Eren then ground his already rock hard erection against Levi's crotch slowly, letting out a low growl.

The home owner broke away, chest tight and self assurance a long gone friend as he spoke quietly, almost without a sound.

"Want to go upstairs?"

Eren nodded feebly, still panting heavily from the previous encounter.

It seemed a natural if oddly scary move, nothing left unseen between them however it was a step up, an invitation rather than the heated event from before and Levi faltered, concerned he was moving too fast. 

"That is…if…if you want, you don't have to…"

"No...I..I mean..no as in I don't not want to..?" Eren furrowed his brows in annoyance at himself for not getting the words to come out right.

"Fuck…I'm terrible at this."

"I'm not any better, dude." He replied softly.

"Shall we…just…" Pointing upwards, Levi was glad to see an equally un-confident person nodding back with red cheeks, both nowhere near the point of being called a virgin, just hopelessly horrific at showing how they felt. 

The shorter male took the lead, holding Eren's hand as he ascended slowly, something seen in movies or read in books which until now had appeared to be the most ludicrous thing to do - of course no one did this, they ran up taking two steps at a time, right? It was actually quite sensual, a sedate introduction to what could often be a sweaty, messy or fast affair and they reached the bedroom, pristine sheets illuminated by faint lamp light from the hallway. 

"So..um I don't know...should we.."

"Just…Eren just come here." 

Levi curled his arms around Eren's waist, pulling the taller form into his and he nudged at parted lips, ghosting with his own in soft motions. Eren moaned softly, putting one hand on the back of Levi's head and the other on his lower back, heart still racing with excitement.

An awkward dance of undressing ensued, their previous feverish actions a long gone ability and if anyone had seen, they'd have thought it was the first time this pair had been involved, clumsy tugs at fabric and unsteady hops to remove socks…in a way, it really was the first time, a chance to do it properly and start over. 

Levi pulled lightly at Eren's hand again, taking them to the mattress where they merged together, bodies sliding against one another and mouths kissing deeply, a much more romantic occasion in progress. Eren ran his hand through soft black hair while hungrily moving his tongue into the warm mouth above him passionately.

The eldest felt a heat building inside that gave some sense of courage and he reached down to press tentatively at Eren's entrance, unspoken understanding of who would be where. Eren felt relieved knowing Levi would be taking the lead. The usually dominant brunette preferred a more submissive role when it came to sexual encounters. Nothing turned him on more than relinquishing control to a partner.

Working gently, Levi administered slow and seductive motions, curling and careful, earning himself some low moans of pleasure as the brunette lay on his back, legs apart to give further access. Eren's eyes were practically rolling back in his head with pleasure as he felt Levi's fingers working magic as they slid in and out of his tight entrance. 

"Fuck...please..hurry..I'm ready " Eren said with a whimper. " 

You sure?" Levi nibbled at Eren's lobe, three fingers now causing shockwaves and a tanned fist took hold of his erection, light strokes making his stomach alight with passion as the pair bucked and twitched against one another's ministrations. They could quite have easily left it as was, both in a position to be stimulated to orgasm this way but neither wished for it to end in that manner and Levi gave a strained groan, ready to move onwards. A shared glance confirmed and he reached for the night stand, protection and gel obtained as Eren waited eagerly now consumed by desire.

"My body is ready..." Eren felt like face palming after uttering such a cheesy line, cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Levi smirked, knowing how wholly amateur they seemed right now and he enjoyed the innocence surrounding their pairing, something likely to never be repeated in such a simple way. Preparations made, he crawled over Eren where the younger man still lay prone, hands touching what they could on the way and once more their kiss commenced, one punctuated by sighs and hums of satisfaction. 

"Eren…" Mumbling against wet lips, Levi ran a hand through brown locks and tightened his grip, a not unpleasant tingle running through the younger of the two. Eren moaned loudly in response to the slight tug on his hair. "I can't wait any longer…" The pleading deep voice sent shivers down Eren's spine and made his cock twitch in anticipation. 

"So...what are you waiting for?" Eren managed to reply breathlessly.

When Levi began to push inside, he left peck after peck on Eren's throat, fingers still combing amongst chocolate hair and he heard a faint cry, wide silver eyes suddenly on the barely visible green ones which sat beneath almost closed lids. 

"You ok, Eren?" 

"Yes....just ...oh fuck..keep going!" He said desperately.

Reaching round, Levi massaged at the nape of Eren's neck as he filled him slowly, watching blissful features below and a pair of strong legs wrapped around his waist, caramel hands clinging to his shoulders and a throaty tone met keen ears. 

"Levi... I want you so fucking bad...please ... hurry "

Levi withdrew in a languid pace, thrusting in again with that same exquisite speed as his hips started up a rolling rhythm, abdomen moving in waves which caused them both to call out with gruff cries. A porcelain hand grabbed at the darker ones on his flesh, asking for something to hold onto and they linked fingers, laying the grip either side of Eren's head as Levi raised himself up slightly, the sight of such a gorgeous and enthralled figure under his own making the ravenette gasp for breath. 

"Eren…oh shit…"

"Oh god...Levi ...fuck.. you feel..so good."

Eren couldn't remember ever feeling this good with anyone else before. He felt such a strong chemistry between them. It almost seemed unreal, like a dream.

This was right, meant to be and any uncertainty washed away each time their bodies met, Eren's hips rising to meet Levi's in their quickening motions. 

"Jesus Eren…ohhhh god…" Levi dipped, scooping the other man into a kind of hug and he buried his face in a warm neck, felt hands on his waist that dug in insistently and he muttered against hot flesh. "Gonna…holy fuck…gonna come…"

"Me too...fuck.."

Eren couldn't even think straight at this point. He could feel his climax approaching rapidly, he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Ahhh shit!" The older male lifted once more, kept a close eye on the blown pupils below as skin slapped against skin and he reached down, giving swift jerks to Eren's shaft as a pair of bronzed hands crept lower, squeezing at his ass and it practically finished Levi off. "Shit...god yes Eren…oh god yes…"

"Oh fuck...that's it...Levi..oh my fucking god....fuck!"

"Fucking hell yes!" Levi felt warmth on his fist at the same time as he lost control, combined shouts signalling their joint climax, one which seemed never ending and their movements slowed, dragging out the last threads of intensity with sighs and groans. 

Eren felt completely relieved and satisfied as waves of pleasure swept over him.

They collapsed together, a tangled panting heap lying on the bed as two sets of lungs tried to maintain regular air intake, Levi's wrecked voice whispering in Eren's ear. 

"Was…was that ok?"

"Ok?...That was fucking fantastic!" Eren replied chuckling lightly.

"Good…I…sorry…" He pulled out, taking care of the condom before anything could get in more of a mess and swept his hair back, tissues snatched for his wasted partner on the mattress. Levi attempted to return to normal, banish the somewhat bashful way in which he'd behaved as he gazed upon a heaving figure. "You look nice when you've had a good fuck." 

"Seriously? Thanks for making me feel special." Eren replied sarcastically.

"Well, it was a compliment. Take what you can get."

Eren sighed and decided to cut Levi some slack. He knew that Levi has a hard time expressing himself in these situations. Instead of trying to talk, he crawled over, wrapping his arms around him from behind while nuzzling his neck, hoping to convey how he felt with actions instead of awkward conversation.

"So Eren…hungry?"

Once dressed and cleaned down, they shared a quick and easy meal, take out pizza delivered in no time at all and the pair sat cuddled up on the sofa, television show about practical jokes playing in the background that neither paid much attention to. Levi felt at ease as he relaxed back into Eren's chest, allowed the larger man to hug him from behind and he reckoned nothing could spoil this moment. 

That was until Eren's phone buzzed into life, messages coming through and he reluctantly picked it up, feeling slightly irritated at whomever was rudely interrupting a pretty good evening. Upon discovering who had been the sender of the incoming texts, Eren felt his blood starting to boil with rage. 

"Who the fuck does he think he is?!" He shouted as he read nothing but insults and threats. "If he wants a fucking war, he's going to fucking get one!" Eren seethed as he scrolled through his contacts, determined to take that fucker down for good.


End file.
